Vis tes rêves et ne rêve pas ta vie
by Choupamelle95
Summary: Que se passe t'il lorsqu'Hermione Granger doit organiser le mariage de son pire ennemi? Et comment se fait'il qu'elle déteste déjà la fiancée sans l'avoir rencontrée? Jalouse? Bien sur que non ...hum hum...Venez ici pour un DMHG croustillant! FIC EN COURS
1. Un boulot qui n'a pas que des avantages

**Salut à vous, les gens!**

**Bon, je préviens avant tout, cette fic est déconseillée à tous ceux qui n'aime pas le couple DM/HG (honte à vous! lol). Bien entendu aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, pas même le (siii) beau, (siii) séduisant Drago Malefoy...sniff!**

**long soupir**

**Enfin bref, pour ce qui est des chapitres, j'en posterai un quand j'aurais le temps, je pense que je pourrais le faire une fois par semaine, mais pas plus.Cette fic est ma première fic, aussi je ne vais pas vous promettre la lune en ce qui concerne le scénario surtout que le brevet est à la fin de l'année et qu'il faut que je bosse dur!Vous me direz, quel est le rapport? Et bien tout simplement que certaines fois je serai beaucoup moins motivée que d'autres à cause du boulot et des révisons. Pour ce qui est des fautes d'orthographe, je fais ce que je peut, mais même en me relisant, il y en reste certaines... **

**Bref, j'arrête avec mon blabla _d'auteur_ (comment ça j'suis prétentieuse!) et je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre...**

****

_**Chapitre 1 : Un boulot qui n'a pas que des avantages... **_

Bon, je crois que des présentations s'imposent. Alors, moi c'est Hermione Granger, la meilleure d'Harry Potter et Ron Weasley (vous les connaissez surement) et aujourd'hui c'est un jour particulier, c'est mon anniversaire !

Ah, je me suis pas décrite physiquement, bah pour faire court : je suis brune aux yeux marrons, je suis fine et mes cheveux forment de belles boucles (j'ai réussit à les discipliner depuis l'adolescence).

Mais bon, je m'éloigne du sujet, je disais donc que aujourd'hui j'ai 24 ans ! C'est pas super ça ? Enfin bon, c'est pas parce-que c'est mon anniversaire que ça me dispense d'aller au boulot, comme tout les jours. (Pas le week-end, je vous rassure -)

Pour le coup, j'espère que ça va être une journée intéressante !

A ce moment là, je ne savais pas que ce serait le cas (malheureusement)...

Oh mais j'ai oublié de vous dire dans quoi je travaillais ! J'organise des mariages, surprenant non ? Des mariages pour sorciers, bien entendu. Imaginez que je fasse apparaitre les cartons d'invitations comme par magie devant des moldus ! J'vous raconte pas l'désastre !

Enfin bref, je me rendais donc à mon boulot vêtu d'un slim (en jean bleu foncé), d'un haut rouge en corset, de chaussures à talons et de lunettes de soleil on ne peut plus cool.

Alors que j'arrivais là-bas, ma patronne me sauta à la gorge, comme surexcitée.

Moi je pensais que c'était pour me souhaiter un bon anniversaire, naïve comme je suis ! (-)

En fait, non, il se trouve qu'on a un nouveau client, qui est riche en plus !

Amanda (ma patronne) ne m'en a pas dit plus, mais elle me dit qu'il était au fond de l'agence. En y allant, je croisai Sarah et Sindy (des collègues) qui me souhaitèrent un

« Joyeux anniversaiiiiiiiire !!! Joyeux aniversaiiiiiiiire Mione !!! Joyeux anniversaiiiiiiiire !!! » à tue-tête !

J'en ai de la chance...

Et évidement le nouveau client a tout entendu, super...

Je m'avance vers lui quand soudain je vis son visage de plus près.

« - Malefoy !

- Et oui Granger comme on s'retrouve !

- Ne m'dit pas que toi, tu vas te marier !

- Si j'suis là c'est pour quoi à ton avis ! dit il d'un ton sarcastique

Après cette charmante entrevue, Amanda me donne des détails quant à ma « mission ».

-Bon, commença t'elle, Il s'agit DU mariage de l'année, alors pas question de tout gâcher. Compris ?

Nan mais ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle insinuait ? Elle croit vraiment que je vais faire capoter l'affaire ? Je suis une professionnelle moi !

En fait, je suis un tout petit peu en tort, il faut dire que la dernière fois, le fiancé a voulut plaquer sa dulcinée juste pour mes beaux yeux.

(Depuis quand j'ai de beaux yeux?)

J'ai, bien entendu, expliqué à Amanda que je n'avais rien fait pour qu'il rompe avec sa fiancée, mais elle n'a rien voulut entendre.

Je suis sûre qu'elle est jalouse, à vrai dire Amanda ressemble à peu à une vielle fille et je suis intimement convaincue qu'aucun homme n'a jamais voulu tout quitter pour elle.

Je sais, c'est méchant, mais je c'est la vérité alors...

Enfin bref, retournons au présent si vous le voulez bien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai une vraie professionnelle cette fois-ci, répondit-je

- Oh mais je ne m'inquiète pas, vu que je serai avec toi au manoir, dit-elle avec un sourire sadique

- Comment ça ?

-Et bien vois-tu le mariage demande tellement de préparation que Mr Malefoy nous à conviées à séjourner chez lui le temps des préparatifs.

- Quoi ?! Habiter dans ce manoir lugubre avec Malefoy !

- _Mr_ Malefoy, corrigea t'elle

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça...Non seulement il va falloir que j'aille habiter chez cette fouine prétentieuse et arrogante pendant trois semaine, mais j'aurais Amanda sur le dos en plus.

Heureusement j'appris par la suite qu'Amanda ne serait pas tout le temps là vu qu'elle doit rencontrer le traiteur, les musiciens, etc...

Quand à moi, je serai chargée des robes de la mariée et des demoiselles d'honneur et il faudra aussi que je donne un coup de main pour décorer la salle où aura lieu la réception.

Tiens ? Au fait qui est la mariée ?

- Et avec qui Malefoy doit-il se marier ?

- _Mr _Malefoy doit se marier avec Helena Roe. (Nda: prononcez « Ro »)

C'est une femme grande et blonde, de toute façon, je te la présenterai.

- Très bien.

Après quoi, je sortis de l'agence sans un regard pour Malefoy et rentrai chez moi, pour préparer mes valises (sniff).

Une fois mes valises bouclées, je partis sonner chez Ginny afin de faire notre traditionnelle journée shopping.

A vrai dire, on n'achète rien, on se contente d'essayer des robes de soirées coûtant dix fois notre salaire annuel tout en jouant les princesses.

Ginny étant prête, on se rendit à notre boutique préférée où se trouvai les tenues les plus chères de Londres : « Magic'chic » (Nda : dsl pour le nom, j'avais pas d'autre idée).

Alors qu'on était à l'intérieur, on se dirigea tout naturellement vers « notre » rayon.

Ginny essaya plusieurs robes dans lesquelles elle était magnifique, puis, ce fut mon tour.

Après avoir essayées plusieurs robes fantastiques je trouvai THE robe faite pour moi. (Nda: je sais, je sais, c'est le rêve de toutes les femmes... -)

Elle s'arrêtait juste en dessous du genou, elle était noire, moulante en haut et évasée vers le bas, fendue sur le côté et avait de minces bretelles sur l'une desquelles était accrochée une fausse rose de couleur blanche et qui avait des paillettes argent. La robe elle-même avait de discrètes paillettes argentées qui la faisait briller à la lumière.

Lorsque je sortis de la cabine, Ginny poussa un « Waouh » admiratif et je tournoyais sur moi-même en riant comme une petite fille.

Mais ma joie retomba bien vite lorsque je regardai le prix sur l'étiquette après m'être changée.

Je poussai un soupir tout en reposant la robe sur le portant.

Comme on était fatiguées, Ginny et moi sommes allées prendre un verre chez elle pour discuter un peu.

Mais ce que je ne savais pas alors que je quittais le magasin ou se trouvais THE robe, c'était que quelqu'un que je connaissais m'avait vu dans la dîtes robe et qu'il ne m'avait pas quittée des yeux.


	2. Quand tout commence mal

**La suite... (la foule en déliiiire!!!!)**

_**Chapitre 2 : Quand tout commence mal...**_

A 9 heures tapantes j'étais devant le manoir Malefoy fraiche et dispo comme on dit, bien qu'un tout petit peu nerveuse. Ne laissant rien paraitre, je rajustais mon petit haut noir ultra-mode avant de frapper à la gigantesque porte de la demeure.

Un elfe de maison vint m'ouvrir et me dit de patienter le temps qu'il aille m'annoncer à son « maître ».

Puis il revint, me laissant entrer dans le gigantesque maison (?).

Ce que je vis à l'intérieur me coupa le souffle, tout respirait le luxe ici.

Bien sûr l'endroit était glacial mais néanmoins très bien éclairé et la décoration montrait que les propriétaires roulaient sur l'or. Je tournai la tête et je vis de longs couloirs avec une multitude pièces tout en me disant qu'il serait vraiment très facile de se perdre et qu'il faudrait que je fasse attention.

L'elfe de maison me conduisit dans une salle immense, sans doute le salon, qui était aussi grande que la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Je me dirigeai vers les canapés et pris place à côté d'Amanda qui m'ignora, et en face de Malefoy et sa pimbêche.

Celle-ci était exactement comme me l'avait décrite Amanda, l'exemple même de la blonde qui n'a rien dans le crâne.

Malefoy quand à lui me regardait avec un air qui ne valait rien qui vaille, vous savez l'air qui dit Je-Vais-Faire-De-Ta-Vie-Un-Cauchemar...Ah, vous connaissez ? Ca me rassure.

La blonde se présenta et confirma aussitôt l'opinion que j'avais d'elle. Elle avait un air hautain comme si tout lui appartenait déjà et, tout en me regardant, elle se colla un peu plus à son mari (si c'était possible). Je supposai donc que Amanda leurs avait raconté l'histoire du mari qui voulait tout quitter pour moi.

Malefoy, quand à lui, me regardait en souriant étrangement, comme si il attendait que je dise quelque chose.

Alors (pour une fois) je me comportai comme une vraie professionnelle et je pris sur moi.

Je me présentai, posa les questions appropriées et une fois l'entrevue terminée, demanda où était ma chambre.

- Je vais t'y conduire, me répondit Malefoy

- Comme tu voudras, lui dis-je

Le voyage se passa sans un mot, la tension était palpable. Alors que je pénétrais dans ma chambre, je poussai un cri d'admiration.

Il faut dire que la chambre était immense, en fait elle était aussi grande que mon studio.

Il y avait une salle de bain attenante, avec le nec-plus-ultra des douches.

Néanmoins un détail me sauta aux yeux lorsque je revins dans ma chambre.

- La chambre est aux couleurs de Serpentard, tu l'as fait exprès j'imagine ? dis-je d'un ton aigre

- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! dit-il d'un ton qui voulait absolument dire le contraire

- Enfin, soupirai-je, je ne peux pas vraiment me plaindre, la chambre est magnifique !

- Tu m'excuseras mais Helena doit m'attendre...

- Oh mais vas-y ! Je ne te retiens pas Malefoy.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre alors que j'étais en train de déballer mes affaires tout en me demandant dans quel pétrin je m'étais fourrée.

**Je sais, c'est plutôt court et d'ailleurs je suis déçu, je voyais ça plus long mais il faut prendre en compte le fait qu'il faille couper au bon moment entre les chapitres...**

**Je sais bien que c'est pas une excuse et je suis vraiment pas fière de moi mais bon, c'est pas grave, à la semaine prochaine!**

**A la revoyure les gens!**


	3. Round n2 avec Helena

_**Salut les gens!  
C'est encore moi, je suis désolée du retard, mais j'ai été vachement occupée ces temps-ci.  
En bref, je voulais vous remercier pour ces z'entilles reviews et pour la question "Qui regardait Hermione dans le magasin dans le chapitre un?" je vous réponds...roulements de tambours...  
Je vous réponds qu'il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre!  
Nooooon, ne m'frappez pas, s'il vous plait! lol  
Plus sérieusement, je suis vraiment contente que ma fic vous plaise et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre qui est plus long que les précédents...**_

**_Trêve de bavardages et place à la lecture de ma (si) merveilleuse histoire...  
(pourquoi tout le monde me demande si mes chevilles ne sont pas en train de gonfler?) lol_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Round n°2 avec Helena-Sois-Belle-Et-Tais-Toi...**_

Après avoir sortie mes affaires, je me dis qu'une bonne douche me fera du bien, je me dirigeai donc vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche salvatrice après la rencontre avec Malefoy et Helena-Sois-Belle-Et-Tais-Toi.

Pourquoi je l'appelle comme ça ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle le mérite ! Nan mais franchement, elle croyait vraiment m'impressionner avec son QI aussi élevé que celui d'une dinde ? En tout cas je dois reconnaitre que quand elle veut jouer les nunuches, elle ne le fait pas à moitié ! Dans l'genre Je-Suis-Conne-Et-J'en-Suis-Fière elle bat tout les records ! Elle me fait un peu penser à Pansy, et je suis sûre que tout les samedis elles se rencontrent pour échanger leurs dernières conneries en date (excusez mon vocabulaire).  
Enfin bon je vais arrêter, sinon vous allez croire que je suis jalouse... (celui qui dit que je suis jalouse aura affaire à moi !).  
Après avoir pris une douche en y restant le plus longtemps possible (Malefoy recevra la facture), je m'habillai pour le second round avec Helena-Sois-Belle-Et-Tais-Toi.  
Je misai sur la simplicité (pas comme l'autre pimbêche) avec un débardeur blanc assez sexy et un jean noir avec des bottes.

De toute façon, ce n'est certainement pas pour Malefoy que j'allais faire des efforts, vous me direz !

Evidemment, vous vous doutez bien que je me perdis dans le manoir en moins de 2 minutes ! Car -toujours aussi prévenant- Malefoy n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que moi, Hermione Granger, je pouvais me perdre dans un (si) grand manoir !!! Il faut dire que cette « maison » est à peu près aussi grande que Poudlard, bien que pas aussi accueillant.  
Après avoir marché pendant 10 minutes (bon d'accord, 2 heures) j'arrivai enfin devant une grande porte qui me sembla être celle de la salle. Je pris une grande inspiration et poussa l'imposante porte en chêne.  
La salle était vaste, décorée avec soin pour que quiconque y entre sois intimidé. (ce qui n'était pas mon cas)  
La pièce respirait le luxe à un tel point que j'en étais écœurée. De nombreux tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs et représentaient des personnes que j'identifiai comme la famille à Drago...oups ! On efface tout et on recommence, ok ?

Bzzzzbbzzzzbzzbz...

Alors, où j'en étais, ah oui !  
De nombreux tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs et représentaient des personnes que j'identifiai comme la famille à cette horrible fouine malfaisante.  
Dans un coin reculé de la salle il y avait des canapés en cercle autour d'une table basse et devant une cheminé au un feu hypnotisant flamboyait.Bien que le feu réchauffait l'atmosphère, cette salle était froide avec de grandes fenêtres où de longs rideaux vert foncés empêchaient cette pièce d'illuminer grâce aux rayons du soleil. Bref, cette salle ressemblait exactement à ce à quoi je m'attendais de la part de la famille Malefoy.

Je revins à la réalité et me dirigeai vers le centre de la pièce où une longue table en bois magnifique était placée. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais mon entrée fit sensation, la pimbêche se colla davantage à son « cher et tendre », Malefoy se redressa soudain, tiré de sa léthargie et Amanda pinça les lèvres tout en adoptant l'air sévère que je lui connaissais si bien.  
Sous leurs regards interrogateurs, je justifiai mon retard en prétextant m'être endormie, mais je vis tout de suite que la fouine ne crue pas à mon histoire.  
Feignant ne pas voir son regard inquisiteur, je m'assis à ma place, c'est-à-dire à côté d'Amanda et en face de mon « meilleur » ennemi.  
Le repas fut silencieux si on excepte le bavardage incessant de la pimbêche et de la coincée, je veux bien sur parler d'Helena et d'Amanda.La pimbêche racontait à quelle point il était excitant de se marier et que certaines n'auraient sans doute jamais cette chance. Bien entendu, j'étais visée et ça tout le monde l'avait compris.  
Malefoy guettait ma réaction, l'air amusé.  
Ma réponse ne se fit pas attendre et je changeai de sujet aussitôt en lui rétorquant :

- Il faudra me donner votre taille pour la robe ma chère, dis-je d'un ton hypocrite, bien qu'à première vu je dirais que vous faite du 46 minimum.

Malefoy éclata de rire, Amanda me jeta un regard outré et la pimbêche avait l'air sur le point de me massacrer.  
Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, je me levai en disant que je n'avais plus faim et que je faisais attention à ma ligne _« moi ».  
_Sur ces mots, je sortis la tête haute de la salle et me dirigeais vers les couloirs, le rire de Malefoy parvenant jusqu'à mes oreilles.Bien que je n'ai presque rien mangé, je me sentais heureuse, fière d'avoir remis cette pimbêche à sa place.  
C'est vrai quoi, elle insupportable non ? Et elle pense que le fait d'épouser un Malefoy la rendait plus importante !  
Puis je songeais avec satisfaction que ce mariage n'aurait peut-être pas lieu, vu tout l'amour que Malefoy (ne) lui portait (pas).

Qui a dit que je n'étais qu'une briseuse de ménage, qui ? Allez, dénoncez-vous !

Trêve de plaisanteries, alors que j'essayais de me repérer dans ce labyrinthe (j'ai une sensation de déjà vu, pas vous?)  
Un bras puissant me retint en arrière. Je poussai un hurlement de terreur et me retournai...

"- Malefoy! Qu'est-que tu fais là? Où est ta fiancée? Depuis combien de temps tu me suis? Et surtout, pourquoi tu m'as fais peur comme ça?!  
- Eh! On se calme! J'ai réussi à calmer Helena alors je t'ai suivis parce-que je savais que tu n'arriverais pas à te repérer dans ce labyrinthe et si je t'ai fais peur, c'était uniquement pour voir la tête que tu ferais, d'ailleurs, ça vaut le détour Granger. Dit-il d'un air moqueur.  
- Roooo, je te hais Malefoy, tu m'entends? Je te hais!!! Hurlais-je en me dégageant de son emprise.  
- Peut-être que tu me hais, mais tu as besoin de moi, tu ne peux pas le nier.  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes la fouine? Demandais-je, troublée.  
- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu sais que tu ne pourras pas retrouver ta chambre sans moi. Dit-il d'un air suffisant.  
- Tu sais quoi? Le jour où j'aurai besoin de toi, tu seras le premier au courant d'accord? En attendant, va rejoindre ta chère et tendre et laisse moi tranquille!  
- Dis moi Granger, tu serais pas jalouse par hasard? demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.  
Roooo, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à croire que je suis jalouse d'Helena-Sois-Belle-Et-Tais-Toi!  
- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Granger?  
- Ce que je raconte ne te concerne pas Malefoy!  
- Allez Granger, ne fais pas l'enfant, je suis irrésistible, tu le sais autant bien que moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te refuses de te l'avouer.  
- Toi? Irrésistible? Laisse moi rire. Que se soit bien clair entre nous la fouine, pour moi tu est aussi attirant que Croutard. (le rat de Ron)  
- Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances Granger, tu n'es pas du tout attirée par moi?  
- Absolument!

Mais pendant qu'il parlait Malefoy s'était rapproché et avait placé ses bras contre le mur, de chaque côtés de ma tête.  
Puis tout à coup, sans que je puisse réagir, il s'empara de mes lèvres.  
Trop abasourdie pour faire quoi que se soit, je me laissai faire. Voyant que je ne me défendait pas, il introduisit sa langue dans ma bouche. Et là, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je répondis à ce baiser comme si ma vie en dépendait. C'était un baiser fougueux, passionné et j'en perdis tout mes repères. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps ça a duré, une ou trente minutes? Je n'en sais rien, toujours est-il qu'une voix me sortit de ma torpeur. Vous savez, la voix qui intervient toujours au mauvais moment, je crois qu'on l'appelle plus couramment la conscience. Enfin bref, cette voix si désagréable me fis l'effet d'une douche froide et alors que Malefoy savourait ce baiser, elle me dit:  
Hermione, enfin, tu te rends compte de qui tu es en train d'embrasser, toi, la Gryffondor pure-souche?  
Enfin, ressaisis-toi! C'est Malefoy, tu sais, le garçon prétentieux qui t'a rabaissé pendant sept ans! Et en plus il va se marier!  
Comment rester insensible à un discour pareil, franchement? Impossible n'est-ce pas? C'est ce que je disais...

Alors à ce moment là, je commis un geste que j'étais consciente de regretter plus tard.

CLAC!

"- Mais t'es malade Granger! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?!  
- Quest-ce qui m'a pris à MOI? Malefoy, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui vient de m'embrasser sans raison! hurlais-je hors de moi  
- Pourtant tu avais l'air d'apprécier, non? dit-il d'un ton méprisant et glacial  
- Non je n'ai pas apprécié! J'étais juste sous le choc!  
(ouh la menteuse! elle est amour...CLAC...ok, ok j'arrête, mais me frappe pas!)  
- Tu n'est qu'une sale petite fouine Malefoy, je m'en vais! Je quitte cette maison de fou!  
- Si tu fais ça, tu sais que tu vas être virée! dit-il d'un ton menaçant  
- Je préfère être virée que de rester ici une minute de plus! lui lançais-je en tournant les talons.

Après quoi, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre que je trouva au bout d'une demi-heure et fît mes valises.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, trainant ma valise dans les corridors glacés je trouvai enfin la sortie et sous le regard indéchiffrable et perçant du célèbre Drago Malefoy que je sortis de la propriété sans savoir comment j'allais payer mon loyer ce mois-ci. Sans aucuns remords, je transplanai donc chez moi, dans la nuit noire.  
Noire, comme l'âme de ce cher Drago Malefoy pensai-je amèrement.

* * *

**_Yo les gens!  
J'espère que ça vous à plû, et je vous invite à faire part de vos z'impressions et de vos z'idées de scénario pour la suite de l'histoire en me laissant de z'entilles reviews!  
La suite la semaine prochaine si tout s'passe bien! D'ici là, portez vous bien!  
Ze fais de gros bisoux à tout l'monde!_**

**_Sofi_**


	4. Comment se faire pardonner

_**Yo les gens!  
Après une semaine d'absence, me revoilà, et c'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous envoie cette suite!  
Encore merci pour les zentilles reviews que j'ai reçus, ça me fais chaud au coeur. (sniff) lol  
Enfin bref, ze vais vous laisser lire...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

_**Chapitre 4 : Comment se faire pardonner en 10 leçons (par Drago Malefoy)...**_

Le lendemain matin quand je me réveillai chez moi, je cru d'abord à un mauvais rêve. Puis, tout me revins en tête : Le mariage de Drago Malefoy, Helena-Sois-Belle-Et-Tais-Toi, la dispute, le baiser et la fuite.

La fuite ! Moi, Hermione Granger, j'avais pris la fuite ! Décidemment le monde ne tourne pas rond.

Enfin bon, toujours est-il que ce matin là je me réveillai avec ces horribles souvenirs en tête, essayant en vain de me persuader que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar parmi tant d'autres.

Bien entendu, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était vraiment une journée où on ferait mieux de rester couché. Vous n'avez jamais ressenti ça vous ? Je veux dire, ce sentiment d'injustice et d'impuissance face à toutes ces merdes qui s'acharnent sur vous au quotidien...nan ? Et bien moi, c'est exactement ce que je ressentais ce jour là. Mais je décidais (pour une fois) de ne pas me laisser aller et choisi plutôt de me réveiller avec une tasse d'un bon café. Alors vous imaginez l'ampleur du désastre lorsque je vis qu'il n'y en avait plus ! Il faut dire que le café c'est ma drogue, enfin, il vaut mieux ça que des cigarettes ou bien l'alcool.

Voyant la pénurie de « Grand-mère café » chez moi, j'optai pour une douche afin d'aller au Chemin de Traverse pour faire des emplettes et racheter du café dard-dard.

Sous l'eau brûlante qui s'échappait de la pomme de douche, je réalisai soudain que j'allais me retrouver à la rue.  
Non je ne suis pas folle, seulement, j'avais perdu mon travail à cause de l'autre imbécile (je ne citerai aucun nom, sachez seulement qu'il est blond aux yeux bleus).

Alors histoire de ne pas être virée de chez moi, il fallait absolument que je trouve un autre travail au plus vite !

« C'est pas grave » pensai-je « Je n'ai qu'à aller voir Ginny après avoir fait mes courses, elle aura bien une idée pour moi, et puis à deux ça va plus vite ! »

Décidemment, j'étais optimiste...

C'est donc habillée chic, mes cheveux disciplinés et formant de parfaites boucles que je flânais dans le Chemin de Traverse.

J'avais (bien évidemment) racheté du café et décidai de claquer mes dernières économies en dépenses inutiles, c'est-à-dire : des fringues.

Après avoir essayé une multitude d'habits, j'optai pour trois jupes courtes, des pulls ne cachant rien de mes formes, quelques tee-shirts, deux pantalons et une paire de bottes noire avec des talons de cinq centimètres environs.

Une fois sans-le-sou, je transplanai chez Ginny et Harry.

Je passai l'après-midi chez eux, parlant de tout et de rien et surtout de cet abominable Malefoy qui avait causé ma démission.

Et, oh surprise, quand je rentrai chez moi, je trouva un paquet devant ma porte.

Je rentra à l'intérieur et l'ouvrit.

« Par Merlin ! » m'exclamai-je tout haut

Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'il y avait dedans, c'était THE robe !!!

Vous savez, celle du magasin ! Mais qui a bien pu...

« - Alors, ça te plait Granger ? » dit une voix traînante que je connaissais que trop bien.

Je fus tirée de mes réflexions par cette horrible fouine.

« - Quoi ?! C'est toi qui m'as acheté ça ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? m'exclamai-je abasourdie

- Oui, et si je suis là, c'était pour voir si elle te plaisait, apparemment, non.

- Bien sûr que tu n'aurais pas dû ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que je fonctionne, on ne m'achète pas moi !

- Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'elle ne te plait pas ?! dit-il avec un air moqueur collé au visage

- Si elle me plait ! Et d'ailleurs comment savais-tu...

- Je t'ai vu la porter dans le magasin et je me suis dit que te l'offrir était le seul moyen pour que tu acceptes de retravailler chez moi. me coupa-t-il

- Retravailler chez toi ?! Mais tu es un grand malade !...Attends un peu, tu m'as espionné dans ce magasin !!!

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! J'étais là pour acheter une tenue à Helena !

- Ah...il n'empêche que quoi que tu fasses et quoi que tu dises, je n'irai pas travailler chez toi ! dis-je, butée.

- Et si je te dis que suis désolé, Granger, tu accepterais de revenir ? demanda-t-il avec un regard pénétrant

J'étais sous le choc, Malefoy, s'excuser, c'était du jamais vu, il fallait le graver dans les annales !

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à ce que je revienne chez toi Malefoy ?

- Et bien, disons que nos querelles quotidiennes me manque, voilà tout ! expliqua-t-il d'un ton amusé. Et puis, c'est une proposition qui ne se refuse pas ! reprit-il

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi Malefoy. Pour travailler chez toi, encore faudrait-il qu'Amanda me réengage.

- Oh mais elle ne sait pas que tu as démissionné, je lui ai dit que tu avais eu des problèmes familiaux.

- Tu as vraiment pensé à tout, dis-je à court d'arguments, Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ne veux pas !

- J'avais prévu que tu dirais ça, dit-il avec un air calculateur, Mais tu as une dette envers moi maintenant.

- Une dette envers toi, de quoi tu parles ?

- La robe, elle n'était pas gratuite, crois moi. Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais me rembourser avec ton salaire, aussi, je vais faire preuve d'une grande générosité et tu pourras payer ta dette en organisant mon mariage.

- ...

Ce petit salop avait bien calculé son coup, j'étais obligé de revenir, sinon j'allais avoir une dette envers lui et ça, c'était inconcevable. Merde.

- Dois-je prendre ce silence pour un oui Granger ? demanda-t-il d'un air sournois

- Très bien, mais après cela, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi, ni jamais te revoir », dis-je d'une voix blanche.

Une lueur indescriptible passa dans ses yeux et avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que se soit, je le jetai dehors.

Et c'est pour ça que j'étais obligé de retourner chez les Malefoy dès demain matin à 9h.

« Comme quoi, il y a des jours où il vaut mieux rester couchée » songeai-je avec lassitude.

* * *

**_Bon, j'espère que ça vous à plûs,  
_****_Apparement je suis pas faite pour les long chapitres, désolée...  
Mais bon, c'est pas que j'm'ennuie, mais j'ai trois contrôle pour demain, il est 21h et j'ai toujours pas commencé à réviser moi!  
Vous vous rendez compte, je fais passer cette fic avant mes études...ma bonté me perdra, lol_**

**_A la revoyure les gens!_**

****

****

****


	5. Retour au bercail!

_**Les plus grands esprits sont amenés à se contredirent ! La preuve avec moi (non chui pas prétentieuse j'vous dis !), j'avais dit que je mettrai un chapitre par semaine et là, BOUM ! 5 chapitre en une semaine, généreuse comme je suis !  
Enfin bon, je voulais surtout remercier : Kira4ever, Lena-Malefoy,  
Hermione23-Dray32, MeDiNo, Darkim the queen of konery, Stormtrooper, Drago-and-mione3.sky…, et Coco-kaukau!**_

_**Voilà, j'espère que j'ai oublié personne et veuillez m'excuser si j'ai écorché vos pseudo !**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Retour au bercail ! **_

« Je maudis Drago Malefoy ».  
Vous me direz, une fois n'est pas coutume, mais là, c'est différent.  
Après notre « discussion » d'hier soir, je me voyais contrainte d'emménager chez lui sous peine de lui être redevable (l'horreur !).  
Rien qu'à cette idée, je pensais que ma vie était foutue et je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais raison. Pourtant quand je suis levée ce matin-là, j'avais (vainement) essayé de voir les choses du bon côté.  
« Ce n'est que trois petites semaines de rien du tout, ce n'est pas Drago Malefoy et son (incroyable, fantastique, merveilleux,...) baiser qui vont avoir raison de moi quand même, je peux le faire ! »  
C'est donc boosté à bloc que je me suis préparée ce matin là et que j'ai franchis les grilles de sa demeure. Bien entendu, mon moral de fer déchanta bien vite lorsque je vis Helena-Sois-Belle-Et-Tais-Toi qui m'accueilli avec un charmant :

« - Estime toi heureuse qu'on ai accepté de te réengager, mais je dois t'avouer que j'étais pliée en deux quand mon Dragonouchet m'a raconté à quel point tu l'as suppliée pour obtenir une seconde chance ! »

J'en restais comme deux ronds de flan, pour deux raisons :  
- De quel droit elle me tutoie cette pimbêche ! On à pas gardé les cochons ensemble que j'sache !  
- Et surtout, depuis quand j'ai supplié Malefoy pour récupérer ma place ?

Vous m'avez entendu supplier vous ? Non. C'est bien ce que je disais. En clair Drago Malefoy est un homme mort.

Seul point positif, j'appris que j'avais un elfe de maison nommé Lynska pour me guider. Je pense que Malefoy a compris qu'il est dangereux pour mes nerfs de me laisser errer dans la maison sans savoir où je vais.  
Je demandais donc à Lynska le plus poliment possible, vu mon état, de me conduire au bureau de son « maitre » Mr Malefoy.  
Arrivée devant la porte, je respirai un grand coup, histoire de ne pas l'attaquer, l'étriper, l'écrabouiller, l'étrangler,... Enfin, vous avez compris dans quel état d'esprit je me trouvais non ?

Le bureau était luxueux lui aussi (sans blague !) avec une bibliothèque, un canapé et pour tout vous dire, je n'aurais pas été surprise de savoir qu'un écran plasma était dissimulé derrière un des nombreux tableaux accrochés au mur. Mais, bien franchement, Voldemort aurait très bien pu se trouver au centre de la pièce, ça ne m'aurait fait ni chaud ni froid (comment ça j'exagère ?!). Toute mon attention se portait sur Drago Malefoy (Nda : non il n'était pas torse nu, arrêtez de baver sur votre clavier les filles ! lol). Simplement, il était en train de dormir et pour être honnête, sans son air de Je-Suis-Supérieur-Et-Je-Snobe-Tout-Le-Monde, on aurait dit un ange déchu. Il avait l'air si paisible ! Mais je me ressaisis et je le réveillai en hurlant :

« - J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse Malefoy !!!

Il se réveilla en sursautant, mais n'avait pas l'air surpris de me voir.

- Je suppose que tu as parlé à ma chère et tendre épouse, dit-il en baillant.

- Oui j'ai parlé avec elle, et je n'en reviens pas que tu as eu le culot de lui dire que je t'avais suppliée pour revenir ! Si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement pour ne pas t'être redevable et tu le sais très bien espèce de...de...de crétin !!! hurlai-je hors de moi.

- Sincèrement, tu me vois aller voir ma femme pour lui dire que nos querelles quotidiennes me manquaient et que j'ai fais en sorte que tu ais une dette envers moi pour que tu reviennes ! dit-il calmement.

- Oh mais je me fiche de ce que tu peux lui dire, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu fasses en sorte qu'elle arrête de me regarder de haut cette pimbêche, dis-je d'un ton doucereux à faire pâlir Severus Rogue.

- Très bien, s'il n'y a que ça à faire pour que tu cesses de m'importuner, je le ferais, dit-il d'un ton fatigué, maintenant tu peux sortir.

- Très bien ! lançai-je hargneuse.

Non mais oh, pour qui il me prend celui là...

- Au fait Granger, lança-t-il, très jolies tes jambes !

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais alors que je sortais du bureau, rouge comme une tomate, je me surpris à penser que je devrais mettre des mini-jupes plus souvent...  
Mais non il n'y a aucun rapport avec Malefoy, je vous l'jure !  
Pourquoi vous ne croyez pas quand je vous dis que je ne suis pas attirée par lui !  
Et même si c'était le cas, lui, il n'est pas attiré par moi alors la question est réglée...  
Gare à celui ou celle que me sort « Qui aime bien châtie bien ! » !!!!...  
Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! Malefoy est peut-être beau comme un dieu (je n'arrive pas à croire que j'dise ça !) mais il n'en reste pas moins égocentrique, égoïste, manipulateur et j'en passe... Alors d'ici là qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous...

En plus il ne faut pas oublier Helene-Sois-Belle-Et-Tais-Toi ! D'ailleurs, je m'demande comment ont-ils pu se fiancer ? C'est vrai quoi ! On voit tout de suite qu'elle est avec Drago par intérêt, alors comment à-t-il pu la demander en mariage ?

Je suppose que c'est la question à un million de Gallions...

On dit que l'amour rend aveugle mais à ce point là... En plus, je suis persuadée que Drago ne l'aime pas, c'est sûrement un mariage arrangé.

Comment se fait-il qu'à cette idée je me sente libérée d'un grand poids ?

Enfin bref, exit les pensées farfelues, re-bonjour la réalité ! Je vous rappelle que je suis ici pour effectuer mon travail moi ! J'ai des robes à préparer même si pour l'heure je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire. Alors pour l'instant je vais juste aller dans ma nouvelle chambre. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je fus agréablement surprise de voir que les murs n'étaient pas verts mais d'un joli bleu ciel. Etait-ce fait exprès ? Je ne le saurais sans doute jamais. Une autre agréable surprise, mes affaires étaient déjà rangées, pliées comme il faut dans une énorme armoire.  
Je remerciai Lynska intérieurement pour ça et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, oui je sais que c'est la deuxième de la journée, et alors !  
Une fois ma douche prise je partis m'allonger et je fus réveillée par Lynska qui avait transplané dans ma chambre avec un –Pop !- retentissant. Je me redressai d'un coup dans mon lit en hurlant de terreur.

« - Calmez vous madame, c'est Lynska qui vient vous réveiller ! Lynska est désolée madame !

- Mademoiselle, corrigeai-je machinalement, ce n'est rien Lynska, mais que me voulais-tu ?

- Oh désolé madame, Lynska ne vous à pas encore dit ? C'est l'heure du dîner madame, et Lynska doit vous conduire en bas.

- Très bien, donne-moi deux minutes, le temps de me préparer, répondis-je.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais prête et Lynska me guidait parmi les lugubres couloirs pour rejoindre la salle à manger.

Cette fois-ci je n'étais pas en retard alors je m'assis tout naturellement à table à côté d'Amanda (toujours aussi coincée celle-là !) en attendant que Drago et sa pimbêche daignent nous rejoindre. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après moi, leurs airs hautains habituels collés au visage. Ils s'assirent à leurs places habituelles, c'est-à-dire en face de nous. Le repas se passa comme le premier, la pimbêche et la coincée faisaient la conversation en nous laissant de côté, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose était différent, Malefoy ne me quittait pas des yeux et me dévisageait comme si il ne m'avait jamais vu. J'ai quelque chose coincé entre les dents ou quoi ?!

En tout cas, chose surprenante, Malefoy prit la parole :

« - Granger, il faudra que je te voie pour voir où tu en es avec les vêtements.

- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? demandai-je

- Absolument, dit-il avec un sourire (sadique)

- Très bien, dis-je résignée, à quelle heure ?

- Juste après le repas."

Bah oui quoi ! Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je n'avais rien fichu depuis que je suis arrivée ! Je ne vous raconte pas toute ma vie quand même (qui à dit que si ? Dénoncez-vous !) J'ai commencé à créer des robes en me basant sur les dires de la pimbêche, je sais, c'est risqué, mais bon, j'ai pas trop le choix. Il me reste donc deux semaines et demie pour régler les derniers détails sur papier, puis pour réaliser le tout. C'est largement faisable !  
Le repas se termina (enfin !) sans aucune autre intervention de ma part ou de celle de Drago. Et c'est le ventre plein que je passai par ma chambre pour prendre les croquis et c'est aussi le cœur battant que j'entrai dans le bureau de Malefoy, redoutant (bah oui, quand même, c'est mon patron !) cette énième confrontation avec cet homme si imprévisible.

* * *

**_Voilà !_**

**_Enfin fini, j'ai déjà commencé le nouveau chapitre mais je sais pas quand il sera fini, je pense (au plus tard) la semaine prochaine !_**

**_Gros bisouxxxxx bien baveuxxxxx !_**


	6. Pas de chapitres les semaines à venir

Re, les gens !

Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, j'suis vraiment désolée...

C'est juste pour vous dire que cette semaine je ne pourrai sûrement pas vous mettre un nouveau chapitre à cause de mes devoirs communs (français, maths, histoire) qui ont lieu cette semaine...me frappez pas svp ! lol

Il y a également la semaine du 17 au 22 décembre, à cause de mon stage dans une entreprise.

Je vais tout faire pour vous mettre un chapitre dès que je pourrai, mais je serai vraiment occupée à cause du rapport de stage, de mon exposé (en techno), et des fêtes.

Si je ne peux pas mettre de chapitre la semaine du 10 au 17, vous en aurez un, au plus tard, au début du mois de janvier...

Vraiment désolée, je comprends que vous soyez en colère (mais me tapez pas quand même, lol), je réagirai pareil à votre place.

Aussi je vais tout faire pour pouvoir mettre un chapitre entre le 10 et 17 décembre.

Ne m'en voulez pas trop...

Choupamelle95


	7. Tout est bien qui finit mal

_**Salut les gens ! **_

_**Finalement il se trouve que j'ai retrouvé assez d'inspiration pour vous concocter ce chapitre avant le mois de janvier (alléluia!). En plus je vais mieux (question santé, morale et physique) alors j'ai eu assez d'énergie pour vous le tapez vite fait bien fait (c'est ma devise, lol).**_

_**Je voulais remercier toute les personnes qui m'on laissé de gentilles reviews et je voulais aussi répondre à certaines...**_

_**miss.miou : oui, je me suis bien inspirée d'un film pour le début, et oui il s'agit bien du film avec Jennifer Lopez « Un mariage trop parfait ». Pour ce qui est des parenthèses, je suis contente que ça te plaise !!! (enfin quelqu'un qui les remarquent ! lol) !**_

_**lena-malfoy : Ouais !!! Vive la fierté féminine ! LOL**_

_**Pour tout les autres : Oui, ENFIN la suite, et j'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter là, vous inquiétez pas ! lol**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 6 : Tout est bien qui fini mal...**_

Dès que j'entrai dans la pièce, Malefoy m'accueillit avec un charmant :

« - C'est pas trop tôt ! »

Aussitôt (bah oui, je vais quand même pas me laisser faire !) je répliquai avec un :

« - Oh c'est bon hein... je suis pas ton elfe de maison ok ?!

- Houlà ! T'es sûre que ça va Granger ? Ce n'serait pas la mauvaise semaine du mois ? ajouta-t-il avec son (eternel) air goguenard.

- Très spirituel Malfoy. Pour ta gouverne, je serai toujours aussi désagréable avec toi, mauvaise semaine ou pas, déclarai-je d'une voix détachée.

- Très bien, dit-il d'un ton froid qui me surprit. »

Ce pourrai-t-il que mes paroles aient blessé le grand Drago Malefoy, le roi du cynisme ?

« - Bon, soupira-t-il, et ces dessins tu me les montres ?

- Demandé comme ça, comment refuser ? » dis-je sarcastique

Malgré tout, je m'assis sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau et lui tendis mes esquisses. Tout en les prenant, il effleura ma main avec une douceur qui me surprit, était-ce intentionnel ? Je ne le saurais sans doute jamais...

« - Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Sincèrement ? Je suis agréablement surpris, me répondit-il alors que j'étais stupéfaite. »

Par la barbe de Merlin ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Un compliment ! Et puis quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai dû rêver...

Puis je me repris :

« - Agréablement surpris ? Toi ? Le grand Malefoy, agréablement surpris par le travail d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ? dis-je ironique.

- Tu ne vas pas me ressortir ces vieilles histoires à chaque fois que je vais essayer de te supporter non ? gémit-il d'un ton exaspéré. J'ai mûrit Granger, il serait temps de t'y faire.

- Permet moi d'en douter, » répondis-je en songeant au baiser, au tour vicieux qu'il m'avait fait subir avec la robe et à toutes les mesquineries auxquelles j'avais eu droit depuis que j'avais accepté ce travail.

« - J'avais oublié, les Gryffondors ont toujours raison n'est-ce pas ? dit-il sarcastique

- Et tu veux vraiment que je te crois quand tu me dis que tu as mûrit avec toutes les remarques sur l'époque de Poudlard que tu me sors ?! Tu n'es pas très convaincant tu sais, achevai-je sur un ton docte.

- D'accord, tu vas oublier tout ce que je viens de te dire ok ? Je suis resté un sale con arrogant et ton travail est _correct_. Ca te va ? Pas trop déboussolée ? demanda-t-il ironique.

- Nan, il faut dire que depuis sept ans, je suis habituée, répliquai-je cynique. Bon, si c'est fini, je peux partir _Mr Malefoy _?

- En effet, vous pouvez disposer _Mademoiselle_.

- Oh ! J'ai juste une question avant de partir, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé avant que je quitte en courant ton manoir l'autre soir ?

Je me doutais qu'il n'allait pas répondre à ma question, du moins sincèrement, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, alors...

- J'en avais envie, répondit-il avec un ton qui laissait entendre que l'entrevue était terminée et que je ne pourrais rien en tirer de plus aujourd'hui.

C'est donc seule et avec des questions sans réponses que je partis me coucher ce soir-là.  
Le lendemain matin, c'est les yeux collés, la voix enrouée comme celle d'un homos-sapiens et la bouche pâteuse que je me dirigeai à tâtons vers la salle de bain.

(Ne me dîtes pas que ça ne vous ai jamais arrivé, je ne vous croirai pas.)

Après une douche salvatrice, c'est fraiche et reposée que je me dirigeai dans les couloirs (sans me perdre, alléluia !) pour atteindre la salle à manger dans l'espoir d'avaler quelque chose pour calmer les grondements de mon estomac.  
Arrivée dans la salle, je vis qu'il n'y avait personne mis-à-part moi et Malefoy (sans doute un lève-tôt lui aussi).  
Bien évidemment, il m'avait vu rentrer, et je ne pouvais donc pas faire demi-tour dans l'espoir de regagner ma chambre pour revenir manger plus tard sans passer pour une cruche. J'en ai de la chance ! (bien entendu, je suis sarcastique).  
C'est donc l'air le plus détachée possible que je m'assis à table, sans un mot.  
_« Plus silencieux, tu meurs »_ pensai-je  
Apparemment j'avais pensé tout haut sans m'en rendre compte car deux secondes après, Malefoy me sortit :

« - Et bien quoi ? Tu voudrais quand même pas qu'on parle comme deux vieilles copines ?!

- J'ai jamais dit ça ! Simplement, tu as le don de mettre les gens mal à l'aise !

- Alors je t'indispose à ce point Granger ? » dit-il avec un air séducteur. J'ai toujours sût que je t'intéressais, mais pas au pointque tu ne puisses plus rester dans la même pièce que moi, fanfaronna-t-il.

« - Ne te fais pas de soucis, les pimbêches blondes et arrogantes c'est pas mon type », répliquai-je aussitôt.

Il se renfrogna et ça me fit jubiler, sadique comme je suis.  
_« Comment clouer le bec à un Malefoy en une leçon, par Hermione Granger »  
_Je suis sûre que si je sors ce livre, il fera un tabac ! Ok, j'exagère. Mais avouez que ce serai pratique d'avoir un livre sous la main pour pouvoir clouer le bec à tous les cons prétentieux sur Terre ! (je sais, y'a du boulot)

« - En parlant de pimbêches blondes arrogantes, ou est ta dulcinée ? demandai-je d'un ton sec.

- Oh, jalouse Granger ? dit-il l'air calculateur.

- Et pourquoi donc le serai-je ? »

C'est pas trop bien formulé ça ?! Je deviens de plus en plus forte pour snober les gens moi ! Mon dieu, j'me fais penser à Malefoy tout d'un coup !

« - Tu es peut-être jalouse de ne pas pouvoir parcourir mon torse avec tes mains, de ne pas pouvoir me caresser les cheveux, de ne pas pouvoir...

« - Ok, c'est bon ! », le coupai-je. « Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tu resteras toujours le même gamin prétentieux que tu étais autrefois, quoique tu fasses. »

Touché. Apparemment, j'avais fait mouche. Oh oh, ça n'annonce rien de bon pour moi ça ! Tous aux abris !

« - Comment te permets-tu de me juger ! hurla-t-il, Tu ne me connais pas !

- Je crois que je vais remonter dans ma chambre, cette discussion ne mènera à rien, tu es trop aveuglé par la colère pour écouter ce que j'ai à dire », dis-je d'un ton très calme, qui me surprit (et aussi Malefoy par la même occasion).

« - Oh non, tu ne t'en tirera pas en jouant les Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me chuchota dans l'oreille d'une voix à faire pâlir Voldemort lui-même :

« Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter tant que tu es sous mon toit, c'est compris ? »

Je me dégageai de son emprise et en quittant la pièce je lui lançai un :

« Franchement Malefoy, qui crois-tu impressionner ?

Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était qu'il me rattrape dans le couloir et qu'il pose (j'étais prise par surprise, je n'ai rien pût faire, je l'jure !) à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser passionné.  
Comme le premier, je ne saurai dire combien de temps il dura, nos langues faisaient un véritable ballet dans nos bouches mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'en m'écartant de lui, je lui chuchotai :  
« On aurait pas dû faire ça, c'était une erreur, encore une fois »

Et c'est sous son regard triste que je quitte la pièce sans même me retourner une seule fois vers lui.  
Bien entendu, je savais que j'en subirai les conséquences le lendemain, mais, ce soir-là, je ne voulais pas y penser.

Je crois que dans des cas comme celui-là, une phrase de conclusion comme :  
_« Tout est bien qui finit mal. »_ s'impose, nan ? Vous êtes pas d'accord avec moi ?  
J'ai aussi entendu dire : _« La chance ne donne pas, elle prête. »_.  
J'espère juste que la chance sera de nature généreuse demain...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Et voilà !**_

_**Bon, j'suis (passablement) satisfaite de ce chapitre...**_

_**Et pour ceux qui en ont marre que Drago (le siii beau Drago! Bon allez, y faut que j'arrête de baver sur mon clavier, lol) et Hermione jouent au chat et à la souris, vous inquiétez pas, c'est bientôt fini !**_

_**Bon, normalement, le prochain chapitre, c'est après les fêtes, mais de toute façon, j'vous tiens au courant, ok ?**_

_**Au fait, si vous avez des suggestions quant à la suite de l'histoire (j'suis ouverte à toutes les propositions, aussi farfelues soient elles! lol) ou bien si vous voulez juste donner votre avis, z'avez qu'à laisser une review !**_

_**Bon, j'arrête de vous ennuyer, et j'vous dis à la prochaine !**_

_**Big  
**__**Bisous  
**__**Biens  
**__**Baveux**_

_**Sofia**_


	8. Voldemort et Grindelwald

_**Yo la populasse !**_

_**Je sais, vous me détestez, et je vous comprends...**_

_**Moi aussi, j'ai horreur d'attendre pour lire les fics !**_

_**Mais en ce moment, j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche si vous voyez ce que j'veux **_

_**dire... sniff.**_

_**Et je crois que c'est pas prêt de s'arranger, alors veuillez me pardonner, mais ce **_

_**chapitre (à mon humble avis) est vraiment nul**_

_**Je ne sais donc pas quand je posterai un autre chapitre, ça peut être dans deux jours **_

_**comme dans deux mois ! **_

_**Je sais, c'est pas très précis, mais bon...**_

_**Enfin bref, bonne lecture à vous.**_

_**Sofia**_

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

_**Chapitre 7 : Voldemort Grindelwald ...**_

Voyez vous, je fais partie de ses gens qui ne sont pas matinaux.

Oui, je me lève tôt (boulot oblige), mais pas de bonne humeur. Alors un conseil, ne vous interposez jamais entre une Hermione Granger qui vient de se réveiller et un café sous peine d'y laisser votre peau.

Ca y est ? Vous voyez dans quel état d'esprit je me trouve ? Très bien. Alors faites très attention, y faut pas décrocher, tout ce que je vais dire est d'une importance capitale. (Il est pas super le suspens là ?)

A vrai dire, je vous fait (un tout petit peu) marcher, vu que cette journée à été comme toutes les autres depuis que je suis au manoir : merdique. Mais bon, à quoi je m'attendais après ce qui c'est passé hier ? Vous savez, le baiser, la phrase fatale à ne pas sortir « c'était une erreur, blablabla... » enfin bref, la routine quoi.

Nan mais disons que quand je me suis réveillé ce matin-là, je me sentais minable, vieille, moche et grosse. Mes cheveux étaient irrécupérables, mes yeux gonflés à cause de ma nuit blanche (pendant laquelle j'ai repensé au baiser) et en plus, j'avais une migraine insoutenable. Pour couronner le tout, j'avais à moitié perdu ma voix.

En bref, j'étais malade. Je ne sais pas de quoi je souffrais exactement mais tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est la dernière fois que je me balade en débardeur dans ces corridors glacés.

J'ai donc appelé Lynska afin qu'elle prévienne Malfoy que je ne pourrai pas travailler ce jour-là. Rien de plus naturel me direz-vous. Seulement, ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que Malfoy vienne me voir, malade comme je suis, avec tout mes mouchoirs, mes cheveux emmêlés, mes yeux bouffis, mon nez rouge et ma voix d'homme des cavernes. Bof, faut voir le bon côté des choses, au moins il ne voudra plus m'embrasser en ayant vu ma tronche de déterrée.

Si seulement. Afin de vous faire rire un peu (à mes dépends bien sûr), je vous retranscris le dialogue.

« Et bien,... je me doutais que tu avais une sale tête au réveil, mais alors là, il faut l'faire » dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Apparemment il m'en voulait toujours. Merde.

Moi évidemment, je ne pouvais rien dire avec ma voix qui avait profitée de ses congés payés pour partir en vacance.

Aussi, je répondis par un violent :

- ...

Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Avec ça Malfoy allait vraiment être impressionné.

- Et bien Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, on ne sait plus quoi dire ? dit-il narquois

Apparemment j'avais une bonne étoile car je pus articuler pour lui répondre une phrase dans laquelle on sentait tout l'amour que je lui portais :

- J'ai plus de voix espèce de crétin arrogant, grognai-je.

- Wow ! Effectivement tu ferais mieux de ne plus parler, on dirait un troll !

Et sur ces gentilles paroles, il éclata de rire, se trouvant sans doute drôle.

- Très spirituel, maugréai-je.

- Tu sais quoi Granger, rien qu'à te voir, j'éprouve de la pitié, aussi je vais t'accorder un jour de congé pour te remettre, me dit-il comme si il me faisait le plus beau des cadeaux.

- Quelle générosité. Je suis touchée, je t'assure, là, j'intériorise ma joie, dis-je en montrant mon visage.

- Vu tes gentils sarcasmes, je pense que tu seras guérie dans pas trop longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, tout cela dit sur son habituel ton détaché.

- Oh oui, tu sais quoi ? Je vais demander à mes microbes de partir le plus vite possible, comme ça je pourrai retravailler avec ta dulcinée dès que possible !

Bizarrement, ma phrase n'eue pas l'effet escomptée. Au lieu de me répondre sur le même ton, il me regarda, le visage insondable et me dit d'un ton très sérieux :

« Tu sais Granger, on pourrai presque croire que tu es jalouse de ma future femme.

- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu le remarques ?! m'exclamai-je (comme je pu étant donné ma voix) sur un faux ton outré. Mais, par Merlin ! Je pensais que tu avais compris ! C'était tellement évident ! Et bien oui, j'avoue, j'ai toujours voulu épouser un faux blond, c'est mon rêve...

J'avais (encore) fais mouche car il crispa sa mâchoire et repris sur son sempiternel ton détaché :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, demain soir j'organise une réunion avec d'anciens camarades de Poudlard et naturellement, tu n'es pas invitée.

- Oh zut, moi qui me faisais une joie de me faire toute belle pour ces chers Serpentards !

- Eh bah y'a du boulot ! lança-t-il froidement en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

Vous voyez ? Quand j'vous disais qu'il y aurait des représailles...

Et bien entendu, lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, j'étais guérie !

Et même si j'avais encore la voix un peu enrouée, ce n'était pas suffisant pour échapper à une journée de travail avec Helena-Sois-Belle-Et-Tais-Toi. Pauvre de moi.

Comme pour prouver que même après une journée clouée au lit je pouvais être présentable, je pris un soin tout particulier à me préparer ce matin-là. Je mis un chemisier blanc sérieux avec quelques boutons ouverts, un pantalon noir moulant bien mes formes et des bottes à talons noir, très chics qui me faisait gagner cinq bon centimètres. Rajoutez à cela un maquillage mettant en valeur mes yeux noisette et des cheveux avec des boucles bien dessinées. Bref, sans me vanter, j'étais superbe, et prête à coller une raclée à la pimbêche. Et non, ce n'était pas pour séduire Drago !

C'que vous pouvez avoir l'esprit tordu ma parole ! Enfin bref, j'étais prête pour de nouvelles aventures et aussi, je sortis de ma chambre pour aller manger. Une fois rassasiée, je me dirigeai vers le salon afin de travailler avec la pimbêche.

Elle était là, debout, en train de s'agiter autour de pauvres employés qui n'avaient rien demandé et qui avaient réussi (malgré la pimbêche) à faire de cette salle froide une salle époustouflante et accueillante. La salle était éclairée avec de majestueux lustres suspendus au plafond, réchauffant l'atmosphère. Le parquet étincelait de mille feux et les murs étaient décorés avec de nombreuses guirlandes. Plusieurs tables rondes avaient été placées et au milieu de la salle, il y avait une piste de danse permettant d'accueillir au moins cinq cents personnes (non non, je n'exagère pas, on parle des Malfoy, vous vous souvenez ?). Enfin bref, c'était magnifique et à mon avis, on ne devait pas ça à la pimbêche. Je m'avançais vers elle, radieuse et avec un immense sourire hypocrite, prête à lui en faire baver :

« Alors, les employés ont quand même réussi à faire de cette salle un endroit magnifique malgré vos conseils merdiques ? demandai-je d'un ton innocent

Le sourire de la blonde s'effaça aussitôt, je voyais qu'elle était prête à me tuer et cela m'enchantais. Car vous pensez bien que vu son niveau intellectuel, je ne la crois pas capable de me battre lors d'un duel. Comment ça Malfoy déteints sur moi ? Non ! C'est pas vrai, j'ai pas la grosse tête !

La blonde interrompit mes pensées, elle écumait de rage.

« Comment osez-vous ! Espèce de...de...de petite...

- Oh pitié ! Vous n'allez quand même pas me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ! Ce ne serai pas digne d'une femme de votre rang n'est-ce pas ? lui balançai-je d'un ton narquois

Elle fut déstabilisée par ma remarque et au moment où elle allait répliquer, la grande porte du salon s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Malfoy pour mon plus grand bonheur. (pas pour les raisons que vous croyez !)

En effet, je savais déjà ce qui allait se passer. Et, j'avais (encore une fois) raison.

Il s'avança vers nous, l'air de rien, avec sa démarche nonchalante et jeta à peine un regard à la pièce qui ne semblait pas l'impressionner plus que ça.

Par contre il me détailla du regard, comme si il n'arrivait pas à ce faire à l'idée que je puisse être resplendissante après avoir chopé la crève hier. Non mais ! Il me sous-estimait grandement là ! N'empêche, je m'demande à quoi il joue à ne pas me quitter des yeux comme ça...

Oh et puis flûte, je me fiche bien de ce qui peut lui passer par la tête !

Enfin bref monsieur se dirigea vers sa pimbêche attitrée, ou plus communément sa « fiancée », et lui demanda d'un air (presque) attentionné :

« Alors, tout se passe bien ?

Je voyais bien que la blonde (pas Malfoy, je parle de l'autre...) était à deux doigts de craquer, et ça me réjouissait. Car en fait, j'avais mis au point un plan du tonnerre.

Si la pimbêche ne cessait de se plaindre de moi à Malfoy, il en aurait rapidement marre, le connaissant, et il me virera ! Auquel cas je retournerais à l'agence afin d'y reprendre petite vie tranquille. Ou bien alors, il décide carrément de virer sa pimbêche (grand bien lui fasse !) et dans ce cas aussi tout va bien, car, je ne servirai plus à rien ! Bref, j'allais être une peste avec lui comme avec elle.

Et je vous l'dit texto, une Hermione Granger qui se conduit en peste, c'est Voldemort et Grindelwald réunis !

_**

* * *

**_

_**Alors, horrible ou horrible ?**_

_**Bon d'accord j'exagère, quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir lu jusque là.**_

_**En fait, normalement le chapitre n'est pas censé s'arrêter là, mais faute d'inspiration...**_

_**La suite ? Dans un mois environ (beaucoup de travail syndrome de la page blanche).**_

_**Je sais que vu ce chapitre assez médiocre, je suis pas en position de vous demander **_

_**quoi que ce soit, mais si vous pouviez me laisser une 'tite review siouplait...**_

_**(là je vous fait les yeux du chat dans Shrek)**_

_**Voilà, merci beaucoup et à bientôt !**_

_**Sofia**_


	9. Moi? Serpentarde? Jamais!

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ci-présents ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de notre vénérée J.K Rowling.**_

_**Cette fic n'est pas un Dumby/Hermy et encore moins un McGo/Drago comme vous l'avez tous compris.**_

_**Pour ceux qui ne sont (toujours) pas au courant : c'est un Post-Poudlard où Hermione est chargée d'organiser le mariage de notre Serpentard préféré ! **_

_**Yo les gens !**_

_**Alors pour commencer, je suis désolée (encore) pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot ces temps-ci : un autre exposé et une autobiographie de vingt pages, bref l'horreur !**_

_**Enfin, je suis de retour et c'est pour le meilleur...comme pour le pire !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Serpentarde ?...moi ? Jamais !**_

Ce matin là, quand je me réveillai, je sus immédiatement quoi faire pour faire enrager Malfoy et la pimbêche, j'allais m'incruster à la fête donnée ce soir ! Pas mal non ? Bon, je sais, c'est risqué... mais ça vaut le coup nan ? Et puis, j'avais un plan du tonnerre : me faire inviter par un des associés de Malfoy ! Bah oui, il ne pourra pas dire non à un de ses associés quand même. Je suis sûre que vous vous demandez comment je vais faire pour me faire inviter, moi, la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Et bien, je vais simplement user de mes charmes... En fait, je vais débouler pendant la soirée, sublimement belle, pour dire à Malfoy que je sors et qu'il n'a pas son mot à dire ! Après la prise de bec, un homme super mignon me remarque et m'invite à poursuivre le dîner avec eux. De toute façon, je suis gagnante quoi qu'il arrive : sois je me fais inviter, sois non, mais j'aurais au moins pus embarrasser Malfoy devant ses collègues !

Alors, pas mal non ? C'est donc joyeuse et fière de moi que je partis dans la salle de bain afin de me préparer pour une journée de travail avec la cruche de service. Bien entendu, le plan de ce soir est juste le bouquet final, beaucoup d'autres _« accidents »_ allaient avoir lieu ce jour-là.

Niârk niârk niârk !

Tandis que je marchai dans les couloirs glacés du manoir, je me dis qu'il faudrait que je parle à Harry n'ayant pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis un moment déjà. Et puis, ça fera d'une pierre deux coups car Malfoy n'allait sûrement pas être ravi de voir Harry débarquer ici.  
Vous vous demandez ce que sont devenus Harry, Ron et Ginny ? Et bien Harry est un auror très compétent (naturellement) ainsi que Ron, et Ginny est devenue medicomage.  
Si je n'invite pas Ron également, c'est parce qu'il est en mission en Albanie et Ginny est, pour sa part, en congé maternité pour s'occuper du petit ange qui lui sert de fils qu'elle a eu avec Harry.  
Je pris donc la décision d'envoyer un hibou à Harry dès ce soir, encore faut-il que Malfoy m'en prête un.

Je retrouvai la pimbêche dans la même salle que la veille, qui était absolument parfaite. Je fus désagréable à souhait et je suis sûre qu'elle va aller se plaindre à son chéri. Je fis _accidentellement_ bruler quelques décorations, une des robes des demoiselles d'honneur et cassai sans le vouloir quelques vases. La pimbêche, aussi pimbêche soit-elle, ne fût pas dupe et pris bien note de toutes mes gaffes afin de les rapporter illico presto à Draco... euh...je veux dire... Malfoy.  
Intérieurement je jubilais, je voyais très bien qu'elle se retenait de me balancer un truc à la figure, mais elle devait sans doute savoir que je riposterai aussitôt et dix fois plus fort.

Je passai donc la journée à tout casser, à l'énerver et à, accessoirement, faire un peu de mon travail. Le groupe que j'avais sélectionné était parfait, et la robe de mariée aussi.  
Enfin, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pus pour améliorer l'horreur que Helena, oups... que la_ pimbêche _m'avait décrite. Et c'est donc fière de moi que je retournai à 17h dans mes appartements, alors que les préparations pour la fête de ce soir battaient leurs plein. De mon côté, moi aussi je me préparais, j'attachai mes cheveux en un beau chignon d'où quelques mèches ondulées s'échappaient. En fait, c'était comme la coiffure du bal de quatrième année, mais en mieux. Quand à la tenue, c'était la robe si gentiment offerte par Malfoy. J'ai directement pensé à cette robe car :

- elle est magnifique

- et ce sera mon petit clin d'œil pour Malfoy, sympa non ?

A 19h, j'entendais les gens discuter entre eux, la musique, etc... Mais je voulais prendre mon temps avant d'arriver en bas, je voulais que tout le monde soit présent à mon arrivée triomphante.  
Je me décidai à 19h30, une fois certaine que tout le monde était là. Je traversai tout les corridors dans le but de rejoindre la salle où la réception était donnée. Une fois devant l'immense porte qui donnait sur la réception, je m'arrêtai un instant, pris une grande inspiration et entrai.  
Je dois dire que mon entrée fit son petit effet, plusieurs regards se portèrent sur moi, principalement masculin. Car je dois dire que même en étant objective, j'étais sublime. Malfoy ne m'avait pas vu, je me dirigeai donc vers lui et en m'approchant, je vis qu'il était en grande discussion avec son ami de toujours, Blaise Zabini. Je réajustai ma robe, replaçai une mèche de cheveux rebelle et l'accostai :

« - Malfoy ? Il faut que je te parle. »

Il se retourna interloqué et faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il me vit. Blaise quand à lui me déshabillait du regard. Néanmoins lorsque Malfoy prit la parole, sa voix était glaciale :

« - Je pensais t'avoir dit que tu n'es pas invitée.

- Tu n'es pas le centre du monde Malfoy, si j'ai mis cette robe c'est uniquement parce-que j'ai un rendez-vous, répliquai-je cinglante. Et je compte bien y aller avec ta permission ou non. »

Blaise écoutais notre conversation, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Malfoy repris la parole :

« - Qui te dis que tu as besoin de ma permission ?!, me demanda-t-il l'air surprit.

- Je tenais juste à te prévenir car je n'ai pas envie que tu te serves de ce rendez-vous pour émettre la moindre remarque.

- Tu n'es pas le centre du monde Granger, dit-il ironiquement, et je me fiche royalement que tu ais un rendez-vous.

- Je suis aussi venu te dire que Harry passera demain, je suppose que ça aussi tu t'en fiche royalement ?, repris-je sarcastiquement.

- Quoi ?!! cria-t-il

Les gens autour de nous se retournèrent.

- Voyons Malfoy, tu ne sais plus te comporter convenablement ? le charriai-je.

- Il est hors de question que Saint Potty mette les pieds chez moi ! siffla-t-il

- J'ai besoin de lui pour avoir un bon traiteur ! justifiai-je

- Et en quoi Potter pourra-t-il bien nous être utile en cela ?

- Le traiteur en question est très prisé et Harry le connait bien, grâce à lui, on passera avant tout les autres.

- Tu sais, il suffit de dire mon nom à se traiteur, et on passera avant tout les autres, dit-il avec un air suffisant.

- Je ne crois pas non, le traiteur en question est un certain Seamus Finnigan, et il te hait.

- Et alors, toi aussi tu me hais et pourtant tu travailles pour moi non ?

- Tu sais très bien que je travaille pour toi parce-que tu m'as piégée ! Là, c'est différent, ton nom ne te sauvera pas, au contraire, lui répondis-je fière de moi.

- Très bien, Potter peut venir, mais il est hors de question que je sois dérangé !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on te fuira comme la peste. Mais tu dois être habitué non ? lançai-je hypocritement.

Sur ces paroles, je tournai les talons, et me dirigeai vers la sortie de la salle dans le but de me rendre à mon rendez-vous imaginaire. En fait, je savais déjà où aller, chez Harry et Ginny.  
Je sais, ça ne se fait pas d'arriver à l'improviste mais de toute façon, il fallait que j'explique la situation à Harry non ? Il devait être mis au courant et puis j'avais vraiment besoin de lui pour le traiteur alors...

En quittant la pièce, je jetai discrètement un dernier coup d'œil à Malfoy, et je le vis serrer les poings avec Zabini riant à gorge déployée à ses côtés.  
On peut dire que j'avais plutôt bien réussi non ? Même si je n'avais été invitée par personne, Malfoy était en colère et Harry pouvait venir le lendemain, c'est tout ce qui compte.  
Une fois dehors, je transplanai, et me retrouvai devant la charmante et chaleureuse maison d'Harry et Ginny. On peut dire que ça change de l'ambiance de chez Malfoy !  
Je toquai et Ginny vint m'ouvrir.

« - Et bien Mione, qu'est-ce qui t'amène, rentre, ne reste pas là !

Je rentrai et une fois à l'intérieur Ginny me bombarda de questions.

- Waouh ! Tu es sublime ! Qui est l'heureux élu ? Et où étais-tu ? Pourquoi on était sans nouvelles de toi ? Que faisais-tu ? Je veux tout savoir !

- Woh ! Du calme, je vais tout vous raconter, Harry est là ?

- Je suis là ! répondit le concerné.

Il déboula dans l'entrée, son fils sur ses épaules.

- Eh salut toi ! criai-je au bout de chou nommé James.

- Salut tata Mione !

Harry le déposa au sol, je serrai James dans mes bras et je fis la bise à Harry. Je me dirigeai vers le salon pendant que Ginny préparait du café et qu'Harry mettait James au lit.  
Une fois que tout le monde fus installé j'entrepris de tout leur raconter. Harry et Ginny furent choqués d'apprendre que je travaillais pour Malfoy, et encore plus lorsqu'ils apprirent le mauvais tour que m'avait joué Malfoy avec la robe. Harry proposa tout de suite de rembourser la robe à Malfoy afin que je ne me sente plus redevable à la fouine et lorsque je lui répondis que ce n'était pas la peine, il me fit remarquer qu'il valait mieux que je sois redevable envers lui qu'envers le serpent nommé plus couramment Malfoy. Je lui rappelai que même si je ne devais plus rien à Malfoy, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de démissionner et que de toute façon, je comptais bien me venger de Malfoy en sabotant son mariage. (Pas dans le sens où vous croyez...).  
Je mis également Harry au courant de son rôle à jouer dans l'histoire et l'informai qu'il faudrait qu'il passe au manoir le lendemain midi. Il me répondit que ça ne le dérangeait pas alors que je m'excusais une énième fois auprès de lui pour l'avoir embarqué là dedans.  
Au final, je passai la nuit chez eux, étant trop fatiguée pour transplaner chez Malfoy junior.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je fus étonnée de ne pas me réveiller dans la chambre du manoir. Puis je me souvins que j'avais passé la nuit chez Harry et Ginny. Tout à coup, je me demandai quelle heure il était, et lorsque je vis 11h sur le cadran de ma montre, je réalisai à quel point j'étais dans de beaux draps. En même temps, ce retard donnerai une raison de plus à Malfoy pour me virer. Néanmoins, je me dépêchai car je n'aime pas être en retard, c'est dans ma nature. Une fois habillée, coiffée et maquillée, je descendis pour remercier Ginny, qui ne travaillait pas, pour son accueil chaleureux et avant d'avoir eu le temps de transplaner elle me mit un croissant dans la main. Je criai un « merci maman ! » et transplanai devant le manoir, quelque peu anxieuse.  
Et il y avait de quoi, dès que je mis un pied en direction du manoir qui était recouvert d'un manteau blanc (je parle de la neige bien sûr), Malfoy me tomba dessus avec l'air de Voldemort dans ses bons jours, et je sus immédiatement que j'étais mal barrée...

« Et merde... » dis-je tout haut.

* * *

_**Alors ? C'était comment ?**_

_**Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes ou autres, mais au moment où je tape ceci, il est 1h01 du matin précisément et on ne peut pas dire que je sois au summum de mes capacités ! lol.**_

_**Si vous aimé, laissez des reviews pleeeeeaase, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et puis si vous avez des idées, allez y !**_

_**Le prochain chapitre, dans deux semaines je pense, peut-être plus, mais je vous promets que ce ne sera pas dans plus de deux mois !**_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne nuit (ou une bonne journée, ça dépend, lol).**_

_**Schuss !**_

_**Sofia**_


	10. Bibliothèque et morts dans les armoires

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ci-présents ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de notre vénérée J.K Rowling.**_

_**Cette fic n'est pas un Dumby/Hermy et encore moins un McGo/Drago comme vous l'avez tous compris.**_

_**Pour ceux qui ne sont (toujours) pas au courant : c'est un Post-Poudlard où Hermione est chargée d'organiser le mariage de notre Serpentard préféré ! **_

_**Hello Everybody !**_

_**Tout d'abord chui vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée...**_

_**Mais j'ai de bonnes excuses alors attendez un peu avant de me jeter des pierres à la figure. (lol, enfin, j'espère)**_

_**Déjà, j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordi, un énorme bug pendant deux semaines, on a dû faire le grand nettoyage alors j'ai perdu le chapitre que j'avais commencé, ça m'a un peu découragé. Ensuite j'ai dû réviser pour le brevet blanc (pour ceux que ça intéresse, je pense avoir réussi, sauf les maths où j'ai évidemment tout foiré alors que j'avais révisé trois longues heures la veille, enfin, passons). Ensuite, j'ai essayé de me souvenir à peu près du chapitre que j'avais à moitié fini, snifff. **_

_**Enfin bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Sofia**_

_**Chapitre 9 : Serpentarde ?...moi ? Jamais !**_

_Une fois habillée, coiffée et maquillée, je descendis pour remercier Ginny, qui ne travaillait pas, pour son accueil chaleureux et avant d'avoir eu le temps de transplaner elle me mit un croissant dans la main. Je criai un « merci maman ! » et transplanai devant le manoir, quelque peu anxieuse._

_Et il y avait de quoi, dès que je mis un pied en direction du manoir qui était recouvert d'un manteau blanc (je parle de la neige bien sûr), Malfoy me tomba dessus avec l'air de Voldemort dans ses bons jours, et je sus immédiatement que j'étais mal barrée..._

_« Et merde... » dis-je tout haut.  
_Par Merlin ! Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais de chance ? C'est vrai quoi, à croire que j'ai été le diable en personne dans une vie antérieur !  
Bon, c'est pas grave, de toute façon, si je suis virée ça m'arrange alors...

« - Je peux savoir où tu étais passée Granger ? »

Il fulminait, et en fait, ça m'arrangeait. Bah oui, je peux peut-être le pousser à bout !

« - Oh, il est déjà midi ?, dis-je l'air (pas vraiment) désolée. Je n'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer, il faut dire que mon rendez-vous était si _agréable._

J'avais bien insisté sur le mot « agréable » et Malfoy avait l'air d'avoir avalé un scroutt à pétard.

« - Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Granger, siffla-t-il, mais fais attention, tu risques de perdre.

- Mais je ne vois pas de quel jeu tu parles Malfoy, ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit hier que tu te fichais royalement que j'ai un rendez-vous ? lui répondis-je d'un ton innocent.

- CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR ARRIVER EN RETARD A TON TRAVAIL !!, hurla-t-il.

- Tu devrais te calmer Malfoy, tu as une veine dans le cou qui menace d'exploser, et ce n'est vraiment pas seyant, lui fis-je remarquer d'un ton docte.

A ce moment là, j'ai eu un peu peur car il avait un air vraiment menaçant, et j'ai cru sur le coup qu'il allait me frapper. Au lieu de ça, il est tout simplement rentré en claquant la porte derrière lui, me laissant dehors. A l'intérieur, je pouvais entendre le bruit d'objets faisant office de défouloir.  
N'ayant pas très envie de rentrer et de me confronter à la colère de Malfoy, ce que vous pouvez comprendre, je décidai de faire un tour dans le parc couvert de neige. Tout en marchant, je mangeai mon croissant que j'avais gardé en mains depuis mon arrivée.  
Pendant cette balade, je me posais de quelques questions :

- Pourquoi Malfoy m'avait-il tendu un piège avec la robe alors qu'il aurait pus tout simplement faire appel à une autre agence ?

- Pourquoi lorsque je lui ai demandé quel était la raison de ses baisers il m'a répondu « J'en avais envie » ?

- Pourquoi était-il si en colère que je sois en retard, je veux dire, je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais ce ne sont pas deux heures de retard qui allaient gâcher son mariage non ? (malheureusement).

Pour moi, Malfoy m'a tendu un piège avec la robe simplement par sadisme et je dois avouer que si j'avais eu l'occasion de l'avoir à mon service et de lui pourrir la vie, je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde ! Comment ça je suis une Serpentarde dans l'âme ?! Non mais dites-donc, continuez comme ça et je ne vous raconte pas la suite moi ! C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui m'oblige à vous dire tout ce que je fais ! Nan mais j'vous jure, les jeunes de nos jours...  
Enfin bref, pour les baisers, je pense simplement qu'il se moque de moi, qu'il joue avec mes sentiments (inexistants, envers-lui tout du moins).  
Et pour mon retard je suis persuadée qu'il cherchait tout simplement une raison pour me crier dessus, un truc à me reprocher quoi.  
Tadaaa ! J'suis pas trop forte pour décrypter les actions d'autrui moi ? Je devrais être psychologue, et je dois avouer que l'image de Malfoy en train de me raconter ses problèmes personnels est plutôt alléchante. (Bon d'accord, j'suis peut-être un peu Serpentarde dans le fond).  
C'est pas l'tout mais il faut que je rentre moi, manquerai plus que je tombe à nouveau malade !

Tout en me dirigeant vers le manoir, je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi et je dois dire que je suis agréablement surprise, le jardin est magnifique. Il y a des fleurs splendides et même un coin avec une fontaine et des bancs autour. Ca me fait mal de l'admettre, mais si Malfoy est à l'origine de tout cela, (je parle du concept, sérieusement vous voyez Malfoy en train de planter des orchidées ? Non ? Tant mieux) il a sacrément bon goût.  
Néanmoins je ne m'attarde pas trop longtemps dehors, sentant que mon nez commence à couler.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, je décide de faire le tour de la demeure car, il faut le dire, je suis curieuse.  
Dans les couloirs froids et impersonnels (enfin, vous voyez l'genre quoi.), j'ouvrai les portes unes-à-unes ne sachant pas ce qui m'attendait à chaque fois. Je tombais principalement sur des chambres d'amis, ou bien des bureaux, puis, pour mon plus grand bonheur, en poussant une vieille porte un peu rouillée, je tombai sur une bibliothèque majestueuse. Un air solennel résidait en ces lieux et j'avoue que j'étais intimidée.  
Il faut dire que la bibliothèque avait de quoi impressionner. C'était une immense pièce, ancienne de toute évidence, avec des milliers de livres, qui n'attendaient plus que d'être lus, dedans. Les étagères montaient très hauts et il y avait des échelles pour accéder aux livres trop en hauteur. Il y avait même un second étage avec des tables (tout comme au premier) pour s'installer et étudier.  
Tout était en bois et c'était bien une des seules pièces où je me sentais à l'aise. Ne sachant pas si j'allais retrouver cette salle par la suite, je décidai de rester là et de profiter de tous ces ouvrages qui semblaient m'appeler.  
Non, non, je ne suis pas parano.  
Je pris un des livres et m'installai à une table pour le lire. Ce livre parlait de l'histoire du manoir et j'appris avec stupéfaction que celui-ci avait environs deux cents ans d'existence.  
C'est apparemment l'arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand père de Malfoy qui décida de le faire construire et d'y vivre ainsi que les six générations suivantes des Malfoy.

« Eh bien, soufflai-je, on peut dire qu'il a dû s'en passer des choses ici en l'espace de deux cents ans. Je ne serai pas surprise de découvrir un cadavre au fond d'une armoire vu les gens qui vivent ici.

- Ravi de voir l'opinion que tu as de ma famille Granger, intervint une voix glaciale. Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais personne n'est mort de façon suspecte dans ces murs. Mais si tu veux instaurer une nouvelle mode, libre à toi, je me ferai un plaisir de t'aider. »

C'est le genre de phrase qui vous fait froid dans le dos non ? Surtout venant de lui...  
Je ne me laissai cependant pas démonter et lui demandai avec l'air le plus calme et aimable que je pouvais :

« Il faut dire que tes antécédents ne plaident pas en ta faveur, et ce n'est certainement pas en sortant ce genre de phrase que tu vas me convaincre que toi ou tes ancêtres vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

- Voyons Granger, tu sais reconnaître une plaisanterie, non ? répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Pour ma défense, tu es tout à fait crédible dans le rôle d'un tueur psychopathe.

- Je t'effraie donc à ce point Granger ?

- Oh voyons _Drago_, tu sais reconnaitre un sarcasme, non ? répliquai-je en insistant sur son prénom. Il cilla (Oh Merlin! Il faut graver ça dans les annals!) mais se repris bien vite.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis juste venu te dire que demain, les demoiselles d'honneurs seront là pour les premiers essayages.

- Très bien, mais comment savais-tu que je serais ici ? demandai-je surprise.

- Ta réputation n'est plus à faire, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, dit-il en sortant de la pièce avec une démarche nonchalante.

(Nda : Une démarche nonchalante, les mains dans les poches, la chemise entrouverte,... S'cusez moi, j'me reprends, le temps d'essuyer la bave de mon clavier)

Je fulminais. Comment osait-il m'appeler comme ça après toutes ces années ! Bon d'accord, moi je l'appelle bien la fouine de temps à autres, mais c'est pas une raison ! Comment ça je suis de mauvaise foi ! Celui qui ose dire que je me comporte comme une véritable Serpentard, c'est-à-dire en ne voyant que ce qui m'arrange, je l'Avada-Kedavrise sur le champ, na !  
Passons. Je regardai l'heure sur ma montre et vis qu'il était 14h.

« Merlin ! J'avais complètement oubliée qu'Harry devait venir ! »  
Il fallait que je me dépêche car je ne voulais pas que Malefoy et Harry se retrouve face-à-face et être obligée par la suite de mettre en pratique mes connaissances en médicomagie.

_« Ding Dong! »_

Oups, trop tard. Je courrai néanmoins vers l'entrée afin de limiter les dégâts.

« - Potter.

- Malefoy. _»_

Lorsque j'arrivai, Harry et Drago se tenaient face-à-face et semblaient tout deux essayer de résister à la tentation d'écorcher vif l'autre. Je tentai temps bien que mal de briser la glace en demandant à Harry comment il allait et en le serrant dans mes bras tandis que Malefoy le fixait avec un regard noir. J'entrainai Harry jusque vers le salon tout en priant qu'on sorte tous indemne de cette rencontre en ce début d'après-midi.

« Merlin s'il vous plaît, je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! »

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tadaaa !**_

_**Bon, je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre et je vous laisse en plan, mais c'est le but !**_

_**Niârk Niârk Niârk... :D**_

_**Bon, plus sérieusement, le prochain chapitre sera mieux car il y aura un Harry VS Drago et notamment un round entre Hermione Granger et les demoiselles d'honneurs avec parmi elles, une ancienne connaissance. **_

_**La suite dans un mois ou plus je pense, sauf si j'ai de l'inspiration avant.**_

_**Je sais c'est dur, mais n'hésitez pas à laisser de zentilles (ou pas) reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. Je vous dis Schuss et j'vous plein de gros bisous bien baveux ! lol**_

_**Sofia **_


	11. Bouffondors et compagnie

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages qui sont ici-présents ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de notre vénérée J.K Rowling .Et je fais cette fic juste pour le plaisir. (ou pour les beaux yeux de Drago) **_

_**Cette fic n'est pas un Dumby/Hermy et encore moins un McGo/Drago comme vous l'avez tous compris.**_

_**Pour ceux qui ne sont (toujours) pas au courant : c'est un Post-Poudlard où Hermione est chargée d'organiser le mariage de notre Serpentard préféré ! **_

_**Yo les gens !**_

_**Bon, j'ai mis moins de temps à écrire ce chapitre (ouf !) Alléluia !**_

_**Sinon rien de plus à dire alors, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Bouffondors et compagnie...**_

_Lorsque j'arrivai, Harry et Drago se tenaient face-à-face et semblaient tout deux essayer de résister à la tentation d'écorcher vif l'autre. Je tentai temps bien que mal de briser la glace en demandant à Harry comment il allait et en le serrant dans mes bras tandis que Malefoy le fixait avec un regard noir. J'entrainai Harry jusque vers le salon tout en priant qu'on sorte tous indemne de cette rencontre en ce début d'après-midi.  
__« Merlin s'il vous plaît, je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! » _

Lorsqu'on entra dans le salon, nous prîmes place directement, sans un mot et la tension était palpable. Je parlai la première :

- Comme tu le sais Malefoy, Harry est ici pour convaincre Seamus Finnigan de s'occuper de ton mariage et ...  
- Qui t'as dit que je voulais faire appel à Finnigan pour s'occuper de mon mariage ? coupa Malefoy.  
- Personne, repris-je vexée, mais c'est le meilleur dans son domaine et...  
-...et malheureusement pour toi Malefoy, il ne te porte pas dans son cœur, coupa (j'en ai marre qu'on me coupe la parole !) Harry.  
- Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis Potter.  
- Peut-être, mais tu as besoin de moi.  
- Pas du tout, s'écria Malefoy, tu crois sincèrement que je ne serai pas capable de le convaincre ! C'est une opportunité en or pour lui ! N'importe qui voudrait s'occuper de mon mariage et je suis sûre que...  
- Pas moi.  
- Pardon ?

Malefoy était interloqué.

- Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de m'occuper de toi et de la pimbêche qui te sert de fiancée, tu te trompes, achevai-je sur un ton (merveilleusement) froid.

Il ne releva même pas le fait que j'ai appelé sa fiancée « pimbêche » mais il me répondit avec un air indéchiffrable.

- Libre à toi d'arrêter. Tu peux même partir maintenant si tu veux.  
- Je ne tiens absolument pas à avoir une dette envers toi, et je finis toujours ce que j'ai commencé.

Tout en disant cela je me rendis compte que mon plan ne servait à rien. Me faire virer par Malefoy, je veux dire. Car, abandonner, ou ne pas terminer la préparation de se mariage reviendrait à m'abaisser devant Malefoy. Et je me rendis compte que si je partais, Malefoy aurait gagné, il m'aurait poussé à bout. Aussi, je pris une importante décision, je ne sais pas si c'est la présence d'Harry à mes côtés, ou bien le fait que j'ai pris trop de café, mais je décidai de rester et de montrer à Malefoy que ce n'est certainement pas lui qui allait gagner. J'allais organiser ce mariage, foi de Gryffondor ! Bien entendu, je vais quand même tout faire pour énerver la pimbêche, en provoquant de petits accidents par exemple.

- Bon, si on pouvait revenir à notre sujet de base » dit Harry.  
- Pour en revenir à notre sujet de base, _Bouffondor_ » repris Malefoy avec un air menaçant, je n'ai absolument pas besoin de ton aide, je ferai appel à un autre traiteur.  
- Comment tu m'as appelé ?!  
- Tu as très bien entendu, Bouffondor » dit Malefoy avec un air sarcastique.

Je vis Harry sortit sa baguette et avant même d'avoir pu faire le moindre mouvement, ils étaient tout les deux debout, prêts à s'affronter.

- Eh ! Arrêter ça tout de suite ! Vous allez faire quoi, vous battre ? Réveillez-vous, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, vous n'êtes plus des gamins ! » criai-je.  
- Ca c'est sûr, je connais plein de nouveaux sorts qui vont faire plaisir à Potter » lança Malefoy d'un ton sournois.  
- Qui te les a appris ? » rétorqua Harry, Voldemort ?

Le regard de Malefoy se voilât et au moment même où je m'interposais entre eux deux, je reçus deux puissants Stupéfix et m'effondrai plogeant dans les ténèbres.  
Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais dans ma chambre, enfin, façon de parler (on est quand même chez Malefoy) et j'avais l'impression qu'un camion m'avait heurté de plein fouet. J'ouvris les yeux une seconde, mais aussitôt je ressentis une terrible migraine à cause de la lumière perçante qui me brûlait les yeux. Je les refermai aussitôt et poussai un grognement pour montrer que j'étais en vie.  
Très vite, je sentis que quelqu'un s'approchait de moi et les seuls mots que je prononçai furent :

- Mal à la tête... lumière... »

La personne tira très vite les rideaux et je pus enfin ouvrir un peu les yeux en ayant moins mal à la tête. Alors que je m'attendais à voir deux yeux d'un vert émeraude devant moi, je ne rencontrai qu'un regard bleu acier qui me fixait à seulement dix centimètres de mon visage, attendant sans doute que je dise comment j'allais.

- Où est Harry ? » grognai-je  
- Il est parti.

Je dus avoir l'air étonnée (bah oui, Harry n'est pas du genre à partir après que je fasse un malaise !) car Malefoy ajouta d'un air contrit (!?) :

- Disons que je l'ai un peu mis dehors. Mais je lui ai dit que je lui donnerais de tes nouvelles » ajouta-t-il aussitôt en voyant le regard que je lui lançai. Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Aussi bien qu'après avoir pris le Magicobus, pourquoi ? » demandai-je d'un ton aigre.

Il sourit.

- Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux éloigner ton visage du mien s'il te plaît, j'aimerai pouvoir respirer.  
- Oh » fit-il en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas très convenable, et il se redressa.  
- Ecoute Granger, je suis désolé...  
- Quoi ? » j'étais sincèrement surprise, Malefoy, le-grand-Malefoy faire des excuses ?!  
- Si tu pouvais me laisser finir... je disais donc je suis désolé bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment ma faute si Potter ne sait pas canaliser ses émotions. » termina-t-il avec son sourire typiquement Malefoyien.  
- Si tu ne l'avais pas provoqué rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! » m'emportai-je.  
- Tu devrais te calmer, tu vas te fatiguer pour rien.  
- Depuis quand le fait qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe se sente mal t'inquiète-t-il ?  
- Hermione, soupira-t-il, je pensai qu'on avait largement dépassé ce stade toi et moi.

Je fus surprise pour trois raisons :  
- Pour commencer, il avait dit mon prénom.  
- Ensuite, il semblerait qu'il ait mûrit dans certains (et je dis bien seulement certains) domaines.  
- Et en plus, il n'était pas sarcastique !

Apparemment la surprise devait transparaître sur mon visage car il ajouta :

- Comme tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure, nous ne sommes plus des gamins. Mais ça ne s'applique évidemment pas pour Potter, la Belette et tout les autres Bouffondors » ajouta-t-il en reprenant l'air qu'on lui connaissait bien.  
- Ha ha ha » fis-je avec un air pas amusé pour un sou.  
- Oh, tu ne vas pas me faire la leçon ! Est-ce que si tu revoyais tous les anciens Serpentards, tu les prendrais dans tes bras ?  
- Non, mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à leur lancer des sorts ! rétorquai-je.  
- Au fait, les demoiselles d'honneurs et mon témoin seront là dans quelques heures, tu es assez en forme pour t'en occuper ou pas ?

C'est fou comme ce garçon pouvait passer du coq-à-l'âne avec autant d'aisance. (Je découvrirai par la suite que, au contraire, les deux sujets énoncés plus hauts sont étroitement liés)

- Je pense pouvoir gérer deux ou trois furies » dis-je sarcastique.  
« Après tout, je gère bien ta pimbêche » rajoutai-je tout bas.  
- Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?  
- Rien...rien du tout ! répondis-je (trop) rapidement.  
- Mouais, bon je te laisse te reposer » conclu-t-il pas l'air convaincu.

Je soupirai de soulagement, à vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûre que Drago (oups, je voulais dire Malefoy) apprécie le fait que je dise haut et fort ce que je pense tout bas de sa fiancée.

Je me rendormis juste après cette pensée car, il faut bien le dire, j'étais très épuisée.

Je me suis réveillée quelques heures plus tard, et j'allais beaucoup mieux. Je me préparai en vitesse car je me souvins que les demoiselles d'honneurs et le témoin devaient venir. Sobre, mais très élégante, je descendis pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Et alors que je descendis les escaliers du hall d'entrée, on sonna à la porte.

J'ouvris et je tombai nez à nez avec :

- Parkinson ? »  
- Granger, on ne t'a jamais appris que c'est malpoli de dévisager les gens comme ça ? »  
- Entre, dis-je avec un sourire hypocrite.  
- J'ai failli attendre. »

Oh Merlin, mais pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur moi comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fais bon sang ! C'est vrai quoi ! C'est à croire qu'il y a une personne qui écrit mon histoire en prenant plaisir à me pourrir la vie tout le long en y ajoutant les pires choses qui soient. Si ça se trouve, dans un instant cette demeure va se transformer en refuge pour mangemorts en détresse.

- Alors Granger, t'es pas contente de nous voir Pansy et moi ?

Oh Merlin, dîtes moi que ce n'est pas :

- Zabini, que me vaux ce plaisir ? (toujours avec le même air hypocrite)

Vous voyez, si ça c'est pas un signe que quelqu'un veut me pourrir la vie ! Voilà maintenant qu'un ancien mangemort fait son apparition !

(NdA : mais non Hermione, je ne veux pas te pourrir la vie, je veux juste rendre cette histoire intéressante, et c'est pas fini ! Niârk Niârk Niârk !)

- Je suis le témoin de Dray et je dois dire que quand il m'a dit que tu organisais son mariage, je me suis demandé si on ne lui avait pas jeter un sortilège de Confusion.  
- Malheureusement, non. Mais j'aurais préféré, tu peux me croire sur parole.  
- Voyons Granger, intervint une voix dans mon dos, je ne suis pas si horrible que ça non ?  
- Dray !» fis Zabini  
- Blaise, content de te voir, répondit celui-ci en le prenant dans ses bras.  
- Et moi on m'oublie ?  
- Comment pourrais-t-on t'oublier Pansy ? dit Malfoy en la prenant dans ses bras.

Pour que vous compreniez mieux mon désarroi il faut que je vous décrive la scène :  
- Devant moi : Blaise Zabini, Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson, réunis comme au bon (je veux dire, mauvais) vieux temps.  
- A côté d'eux : Deux demoiselles d'honneur qui ont l'air aussi amical que la pimbêche...

- Drakichooou ! Ils sont arrivés ?»

...pimbêche qui s'invite justement à notre réunion improvisée !

Nous sommes tous passés au salon après de rapides présentations. J'étais assise tout à gauche sur un canapé, Malefoy était au milieu (donc, à côté de moi) sur le même canapé et la pimbêche était quand à elle, à côté de Drago (c'est-à-dire, tout à droite). Sur un canapé en face, Zabini et Parkinson étaient installés à droite et les demoiselles d'honneurs étaient à gauche, juste à côté d'eux.  
Nous étions donc face-à-face et un feu de cheminé réchauffait l'atmosphère juste à notre droite.  
C'est bon, vous voyez la scène, le décor, les personnages ? Sinon, faites vous un dessin.

La tension était palpable bien que Parkinson et la pimbêche jacassaient comme des pies, apparemment elles étaient amies, ce qui explique le fait que Parkinson soit une des demoiselles d'honneurs. Alors que je priais silencieusement pour donner les robes aux DH (Demoiselles d'Honneurs) et partir aussitôt après, Zabini m'adressa soudainement la parole.

- Alors Granger, qu'est-ce que ça fait de travailler pour Drago Malefoy ? demanda-t-il amusé.  
- Et bien pour tout te dire, c'est invivable. En effet, je ne supporte pas les blonds décolorés et j'ai deux spécimens à ma droite.

Zabini éclata de rire mais se reprit bien vite lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Malefoy. Pourtant, ce fût ma pimbêche qui réagit la première et sa remarque fût accueillis par un silence de plomb.

- Et bien moi je ne supporte pas les Sang-de-Bourbes.  
- Oh voyons, nous ne sommes plus des gamins, nous avons dépassés ce stade. N'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure quand tu étais dans ma chambre _Drago_ ?

J'avais prononcé le nom « Drago » sensuellement et celui-ci manqua de s'étouffer avec son champagne. La blonde était rouge de colère et Blaise et Pansy regardaient tout ce beau monde en se demandant –amusés- comment ça allait finir.  
(Les DH, elles, ne réagissent pas, en fait elles discutent entre-elles, n'ayant pas remarqué le drame qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux)

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là Drago ? demanda –l'air très en colère- la pimbêche.  
- Oh,...euh rien, j'étais dans sa chambre parce qu'elle avait fait un malaise, dit-il en reprenant constance.  
- Oh voyons Drago, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce qui s'est passé quand on était _seuls_, _tout les deux_, dans ma chambre » dis-je en insistant sur les mots « seuls » et « tout les deux ».

Il me jeta un regard noir qui en disait long et qui signifiait « tu vas le regretter » et dit d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante :  
- Ne l'écoute pas, elle cherche à t'énerver.  
- Oh, je ne m'abaisserai jamais à faire ça voyons ! m'exclamai-je d'un air –exagérément- outré.

A ce moment là, Zabini proposa à Drago qu'ils aillent dans le bureau de celui-ci pour parler affaire, voulant sans doute connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire. La pimbêche me jeta un regard qui se voulait menaçant et partis la tête (trop) haute (pour paraître naturelle).

Il ne restait donc que moi et Parkinson (avec les D.H). Je m'excusai et partis chercher les robes confectionnées spécialement pour elles et lorsque que je revins les leurs donner, Parkinson me surprit en me disant :  
- Je dois dire qu'elle sont vraiment belles » en tenant les robes dans les mains. Je comprends pourquoi Drago a fait appel à toi.  
- Merci » répondis-je surprise  
- Entre nous, il ne s'est rien passé dans la chambre non ?  
- Ah ça, il faudra demander à Drago, lui répondis-je en prenant un air mystérieux.

Elle me regarda comme si elle voulait lire en moi pour savoir si c'était vrai ou non et puis, n'y parvenant pas, elle quitta la pièce suivie des autres D.H.  
Lorsque j'arrivai dans le hall, Malefoy venait de refermer la porte et lorsqu'il se retourna, il avait un air indéchiffrable et je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre.

- Tu m'expliques à quoi tu joues là ?

Il avait dit ça sur un ton calme.

- Je ne joue à rien du tout, je voulais juste rabattre le caquet à ta chérie.  
- Et c'est le seul moyen qui te soit venu à l'esprit ? demanda-t-il étonné.  
- Bah, c'est celui qui m'est venu le plus rapidement en tout cas » dis-je pour seule explication.  
- Tu sais Granger, j'ai de sérieux doutes. Vois-tu, mon intuition me dit que tu es jalouse, enchaîna-t-il tout en se rapprochant de moi. Ai-je raison?

Je ne répondis pas et ne reculai pas alors qu'il n'était à quelques centimètres de moi.  
Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. C'était notre troisième, (ou quatrième ? J'ai perdu le compte) baiser et ils étaient toujours aussi divins.  
Dans ce baiser, je ressentais la passion. Oui, la passion. Celle qui m'habitait depuis un certain temps déjà et que je n'avais même pas soupçonnée. Et apparemment, c'était réciproque car vu comment il répondait à mon baiser, on ne peut pas dire que ce n'était pas réciproque. Ce baiser était tellement puissant, profond, que j'avais l'impression que l'on m'arrachait le cœur lorsque Malefoy y mit un terme.  
Il me regarda, attendant sans doute que je sorte un truc stupide du genre « je regrette ». Seulement je ne dis rien.  
Je me noyais dans ses yeux bleus qui semblaient inviter tous ceux qu'ils rencontraient à s'y plonger et ne jamais en ressortir.

Puis il tourna les talons, me laissant là, seule. Et à cet instant, je me rendis compte d'une chose que je n'aurais jamais crue possible il y a encore quelques jours :  
J'étais tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy...

_**

* * *

**_

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

_**Il est plus long que les autres (5 pages sur Word au lieu de 4) alléluia ! lol**_

_**Si il vous plait, laissez une review et si il ne vous plait pas, laissez-en une quand même en me disant ce que vous n'appréciez pas !**_

_**Mais bon je vais vous dire ce que vous devez faire quand même, lol.**_

_**Alors je vous dis à la prochaine (sûrement dans un mois, mais peut-être plus tôt, ou plus tard qui sait ?) et je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont encore (comme moi !).**_

_**Pour les autres, bah bon courage ! Je compatis à votre douleur, lol.**_

_**Schuss !**_


	12. Te ComeBack des soucis

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ici-présents ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de notre vénérée J.K Rowling .Et je fais cette fic juste pour le plaisir. (ou pour les beaux yeux de Drago) **_

_**Cette fic n'est pas un Dumby/Hermy et encore moins un McGo/Drago comme vous l'avez tous compris.**_

_**Pour ceux qui ne sont (toujours) pas au courant : c'est un Post-Poudlard où Hermione est chargée d'organiser le mariage de notre Serpentard préféré !**_

_**S**__**alut tout l'monde !**_

_**Je sais, énormément de retard pour ce chapitre, mais j'avais vraiment une panne d'inspiration, j'vous jure !  
Vous inquiétez pas, c'est revenu et je suis de retour! **_

_**Autre raison: J'ai failli mourir! En effet, je ne sais pas où les chauffeurs de bus passent leur permis mais en tout cas y'en a un qui le méritait pas. En un voyage de dix minutes à peine on compte un triste bilan: 2 feux rouges grillés, du 70km/h au lieu du 50 habituel et des virages de 180°. Donc si au bout de quelques mois vous n'avez plus de mes nouvelles, vous saurez ce qui m'est arrivé. En fait, on peut vraiment dire que je risque ma vie tous les jours en allant au collège. **_

_**j'ai eu pas mal de devoirs ces temps-ci et pour ceux que ça intéresse, je passe en seconde à Van Gogh, alléluia !  
C'est un miracle quand on voit ma moyenne en Maths, en Physique, en SVT, en Musique (j'ai fais une grève, j'en avais marre de chanter devant tout le monde, résultat: deux contrôles où j'ai eu 0!) et celles d'encore plein d'autres matières. En fait, les deux seuls matières où je cartonne c'est le Français et l'Anglais.  
**_**_Mais il faut croire que ça suffit pour passer en seconde, heureusement pour moi!  
Et je sais enfin ce que je veux faire plus tard, journaliste! Pas journaliste sur le terrain, celle qui se fait enlever dans des pays du tiers-monde, etc...  
Nan, moi je me vois plutôt écrire (principalement) derrière un ordinateur dernière génération, etc.  
Je sais, l'espoir fait vivre._**

**_Je suis sûre que vous vous dîtes "on s'en fout, balance ton chapitre, on est là uniquement pour ça!" mais je m'en fiche, je raconte ma vie si je veux, na!  
Après tout, c'est moi l'auteuse (oui, c'est un nouveau mot) de cette histoire, alors je fais ce que je veux.  
Et toc! Dans les dents! Niârk Niârk Niârk!_**

**_Bon, ok, y faut vraiment que j'arrête de fumer la moquette (c'est une blague, pas la peine d'appeler les Services Sociaux).  
Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire._**

**_Sofia, l'auteuse de ce mot et qui va sûrement se faire tuer par ses lecteurs_**

_**Chapitre 11 : The come-back des soucis !**_

_Ce baiser était tellement puissant, profond, que j'avais l'impression que l'on m'arrachait le cœur lorsque Malefoy y mit un terme. Il me regarda, attendant sans doute que je sorte un truc stupide du genre « je regrette ». Seulement je ne dis rien. Je me noyais dans ses yeux bleus qui semblaient inviter tous ceux qu'ils rencontraient à s'y plonger et ne jamais en ressortir.  
__Puis il tourna les talons, me laissant là, seule. Et à cet instant, je me rendis compte d'une chose que je n'aurais jamais crue possible il y a encore quelques jours :_

_J'étais tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy..._

Comment ai-je réagis face à une telle révélation ? Je suis sûre que vous vous êtes tous posé la question. Et bien, j'ai craqué, j'ai commis un acte irréparable et aux conséquences désastreuses.

J'ai foutue en l'air mon régime.

Juste après m'être rendue compte que -ô mon Dieu- j'étais tombée amoureuse de mon pire ennemi, je suis allé aux cuisines et j'ai... euh, comment dire... vider toute les réserves de bouffe du manoir ? Non, on va se contenter de dire que j'ai juste détruit toutes mes chances de porter un deux-pièces cet été. Ensuite ? Et bien ensuite je suis tout simplement partie me coucher en me traitant mentalement d'idiote. Et comme vous pouvez vous en douter, je n'ai pas trouvé le sommeil. Il faut dire que je me demandais ce qu'allais me réserver Drago. Oui, je sais, je l'ai appelé Drago, mais après trois (ou quatre ?) baisers on peut, non ?  
Et pour tout vous dire, je n'étais pas très rassurée quand lorsque malgré moi, mes paupières tombèrent.

Le lendemain matin, je descendis prendre le petit-déjeuner après m'être préparée. Et encore une fois, mon entrée ne passa pas inaperçue. A croire que c'est un crime de se réveiller seulement à huit heures ! Mon corps fus passé au peigne fin par Drago, ma coiffure fus accueillie par un soupir par Amanda et ma tenue provoqua une toux exprimant le dégout et qui était indiscrète chez la pimbêche. Pourtant, je n'avais rien fais de spécial ; mon corps ne semblait pas avoir subi les conséquences de mon goinffrage de la veille, mes cheveux étaient relâchés et ondulaient joliment sur mes épaules et je portais une petite robe d'été blanche évasée vers le bas (elle s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux) avec une veste courte, blanche elle-aussi. Bien entendu, je portais de belles chaussures à talons (d'environs 6cm), blanches, naturellement ! Bref, j'étais toute en blanc et ma tenue respirait le printemps, les fleurs, les oiseaux, enfin vous voyez quoi ! Pour moi, il n'y avait rien à redire et apparemment c'était aussi l'avis de Drago vu la façon dont il me regardait. En fait, il me regardait, et moi je regardais la pimbêche l'assassiner du regard en le regardant me regarder. Quel cercle vicieux ! Bref, je me suis assise, en face de Drago.  
Et alors que j'allais entamer mon verre de jus d'orange, je failli m'étrangler avec, et tout en jetant un regard outré à Drago je criai intérieurement :

« Par Merlin ! Je rêve ou il me fait du pied ! »

Pour le coup tout le monde me regarda. Je rougis et répondis que « tout allait bien ». Ainsi un échange de regards faussement offensés (de ma part) et de clins d'œil pas très orthodoxes (de sa part, comme vous l'aurez compris) commença et dura tout le repas. Du moins cela dura jusqu'au moment où Drago fit une annonce qui fit l'effet d'une bombe.

« Ma mère arrive ce soir.

- Hein ?!

- Quoi ?! »

Le « Hein ?! » c'était de moi et le « Quoi ?! » était de la pimbêche. Amanda s'était juste contentée de m'Avada-Kedavriser du regard face à mon manque de bonnes manières.  
Ne tenant pas compte de la surprise de sa pimbêche, Drago se tourna vers moi avec un regard du style « Quoi, tu es inquiète Granger ? ».

Bah bien sur que j'étais inquiète crétin ! Je n'avais rien à craindre de la part de Malfoy Sénior celui-ci étant à Azkaban depuis la chute de Voldemort, mais comment voulez-vous que je réagisse quand j'apprends que la mère de l'homme que j'aime, une femme qui hais les sang-de-Bourbe sera là dans moins de douze heures !! Je tachais d'envoyer un regard exprimant tout ceci à Drago.  
Peine perdue. Celui-ci se reprit on voyant que tout le monde attendait de plus amples informations.

« J'ai reçu un hiboux d'elle ce matin, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulais rencontrer la futur mariée, dit-il sans penser à nos cœurs fragiles.

- Oh mon chéri, je suis ravie de faire enfin la connaissance de ta mère. Je suis sûre que nous allons très bien nous entendre toutes les deux, débita-t-elle d'une voix trop suave et dégoulinante pour être honnête.

- Oui oui, si tu le dis, marmonna le concerné.

Et bien ! Apparemment les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées entre eux depuis mon mensonge de la veille. Vous vous souvenez, la chambre, Drago et moi tout seul dedans...  
Mais bon, il faut pas me chercher aussi ! Puis de toute façon, je m'en fiche, il est hors de question que je me batte pour lui, si il me veut il faudra qu'il fasse des efforts, je ne vais pas faire le premier pas, pas avec lui !  
J'suis sensée faire quoi ? Allez le voir et que lui dire un truc du style :

« Eh salut Malefoy ! Devine quoi, je t'aime ! »

Il va me rire au nez oui ! Je suis sûre qu'il se paie ma tête, qu'il joue avec moi, et je ne vais certainement pas le laisser faire. Je ne vais pas tomber dans le panneau, pas encore une fois.  
Alors devant vous ici témoins, je promets solennellement que je repousserai toutes ses avances tant qu'il ne m'aura pas dit qu'il m'aime ! Qui a dit « mon œil ! » ?  
Faites attention, je pourrai très bien arrêter de vous raconter ma vie, c'est vrai quoi, j'ai signé aucuns contrats moi. Votre existence sera bien morne sans moi...  
Enfin bref, je vais passer sous silence le reste du repas car il ne s'est rien passé d'autre après cette (effroyable, horrible, atroce, effrayante, etc.) annonce. Super ambiance quoi.

J'ai vraiment hâtes que ce mariage ai lieu ! Je pourrai enfin rentrer chez moi, retrouver mon Pattenrond adoré. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai besoin de rester ici, mon travail est fini techniquement et le mariage se déroule dans une semaine, je ne vais pas rester ici pendant une semaine à rien faire ! Bon, j'irai voir Drago, euh non, Malefoy (faut reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes !) après une visite du manoir. Avec un peu de chance, je retrouverai la bibliothèque.  
Vous n'allez pas le croire ! Je l'ai retrouvée, la bibliothèque ! Bon d'accord, au bout d'une heure et demi de galère intense dans les couloirs, mais je l'ai quand même retrouvée ! Du coup, j'ai passé tout mon après-midi à lire les livres qui s'y trouvent pour passer le temps. Bon d'accord, c'était pas pour passer le temps, j'avais _vraiment_ envie de les lire. Vers dix-huit heures, je décrochais enfin d'un bouquin passionnant pour aller dans ma chambre quand j'entendis des cris au rez-de-chaussée. Alors évidemment je descends pour voir ce qui se passe et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant Ron prêt à égorger Malefoy sur le pas de la porte d'entrée !

- Ron ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Ron et Malefoy étaient rouges et apparemment j'étais arrivée au bon moment.

- Mione, tu es là, enfin ! Ca fait deux heures que j'essaye d'entrer pour te voir mais Môsieur ne veux pas sous prétexte que je risque de me perdre !

- Nan en fait, c'était juste un prétexte pour ne pas être obligé de supporter ta sale tronche Weasmoche. Je pensais que tu avais compris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu...tu vas voir sale fouine ! s'emporta Ron.

- Oh mais arrêtez un peu tout les deux ! hurlai-je hors de moi. Toi, fis-je en m'adressant à Ron, suis moi dehors, on pourra parler tranquillement. Et _toi_, dis-je en regardant Malefoy, mûrit un peu par Merlin !

Une fois dans le jardin nous marchâmes et Ron m'apprit qu'il venait de rentrer de mission et qu'Harry lui avait dit tout ce qui m'était arrivé, y comprit les deux Stupéfix que j'avais reçus en pleine poire. Il avait donc aussitôt fais un détour pour me voir, pour savoir comment j'allais et par la même occasion, pour casser la figure à Malefoy.

- Je vais très bien Ron, répétai-je pour la cinquantième fois au moins. Et puis de toute façon dans une semaine, tout sera fini, je serai de retour chez moi et je vous inviterai, toi Harry et Ginny à manger à la maison.

- Si tu le dis, fit-il l'air pas convaincu, mais si tu as un problème, envoie moi un hibou tout de suite d'accord et je viendrai te chercher.

- Mais oui Ron, l'apaisai-je, ne t'inquiète pas.

Un peu rassuré, il me parla de sa mission en Roumanie et me décrivît le chaos qui y régnait. Et alors que j'allais lui poser des questions à ce sujet, un toussotement peu discret se fit entendre derrière nous.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? demanda une voix glaciale.

Sans même me retourner, je savais à qui elle appartenait.

- Mme Malefoy, c'est un plaisir de vous voir, vous souvenez de moi ? Je suis Hermione Granger, la Sang-de-Bourbe, répondis-je avec un sourire crispé.

- Bon, Mione, je vais te laisser, je crois que je ferai mieux de partir.

- Au revoir Ron, lui-dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

Et c'est avec un PLOP retentissant qu'il nous laissa, Narcissa Malefoy et moi l'une en face de l'autre, nous assassinant du regard

* * *

- Mère, je suis heureux de te voir !

- Drago, il faut que je te parle.

- Allons dans mon bureau dans ce cas.

Je vous explique, après un duel visuel Narcissa Malefoy vs Hermione Granger, nous sommes rentrées sans un mot et la scène notée plus haut s'est déroulée alors que nous franchissions le seuil de l'imposante demeure.

Je vous fais un plan avec les personnages et leurs différentes réactions.

Au centre et face-à-face : Drago et sa mère. Lui, l'air content qu'elle soit là, elle l'air dégouté que _je_ sois là.

A gauche d'eux : Amanda et moi. Moi, inquiète de la réaction de la vipère (alias Narcissa) et Sandra, tirée à quatre épingles, essayant sans doute de faire bonne impression. C'est raté.

A droite d'eux : La pimbêche voulant faire bonne impression. Raté aussi, on voyait bien que son sourire était tout sauf sincère et qu'elle était outrée que la vipère ne lui adresse pas la parole.

Bon, je pense que vous voyez ce que je veux dire, c'était la merde. Ensuite Malefoy junior et la vipère se sont éclipsés dans le bureau de celui-ci et nous pauvres êtres insignifiants que nous sommes, nous sommes passés au salon. Comment c'était ? Horrible. Un silence de plomb y régnait et le feu de la cheminée près duquel nous étions ne réchauffait pas l'atmosphère. Etant bien installée (sur un des canapés du jour où Parkinson et Zabini étaient venus) je sortis un petit livre de ma poche (je l'avais pris à la bibliothèque pour le finir plus tard) et commençais à le lire.

J'en étais à la page 146 lorsqu'un bruit me fit lever la tête. C'était les Malefoy.

Le visage de Drago était crispé et je me doutais bien que l'entrevue dans le bureau avait dû mal se passer. Le visage de la vipère quant à elle était impassible, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Mlle Granger, j'aimerais vous parler un instant.

Traduction : _Ca va être ta fête sale Sang-de-Bourbe._

Tout le monde me regarda, ils se demandaient sans doute comment tout ça allait finir. A vrai dire, moi aussi. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Drago, il évita mon regard.

Je devais vraiment être dans de beaux draps.

Je me levai, et la rejoignit derrière la grande porte du salon, dans le couloir. Et elle attaqua très fort.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, je ne le répéterai qu'une fois. Il est hors de question que vous gâchiez ce mariage, il toujours été prévus que mon fils et Helena Roe se marient et ce n'est pas vous qui aller gâcher tout ça.

- Qui vous dit que je veux gâcher quoi-que-ce soit, rétorquai-je.

- Je sais se qui se passe entre vous et mon fils et je tiens à vous prévenir, ce n'est qu'une passade et ça n'ira jamais plus loin, me sui-je bien fais comprendre ?

- Je crois que c'est vous qui n'avez pas compris, je n'ai pas peur de vous et je n'ai jamais demandé à être ici. Je ne veux pas avoir à faire quoi que se soit avec vous ou votre fils !

- Cela tombe bien, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, répondit-elle glaciale. Oh vous serez payée bien entendu, rajouta-t-elle en voyant mon air choqué, mais je crois savoir que vous avez fini non ? Alors vous pouvez faire vos valises et quitter cette maison.

- Très bien, c'est-ce que j'attendais depuis que je suis ici de toute façon.

Je re-rentrai dans la salon pour récupérer le bouquin et, le montrant à Malefoy, je lui dis :

- Je le garde, ça ne te dérange pas non ? De toute façon avec tout ce que j'ai subis à cause de toi, je pense que tu me dois bien ça.

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de me regarder quitter le salon. Je montai dans ma chambre pour préparer mes valises et une fois prête, je me rendis dans le jardin pour transplaner, sans dire au revoir à qui que ce soit.

Je marchai dans le jardin et c'est sans me retourner et en pensant

« _Sans regrets_ » que je transplanai dans un PlOP retentissant vers mon appartement, vers mon ancienne vie.

_**Alors, comment c'était ?**_

_**Review review review pliiiizzz !! (regard du Chat Potté)**_

_**J'y répondrais au début du prochain chapitre alors n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions ! Un prochain chapitre qui arrivera après le brevet je pense, révisions oblige ! Mais je vais quand même essayer d'en mettre un avant, promis ! En plus j'ai pas mal d'idées for the next Chapter... Z'avez vu, chui bilingue ! lol**_

_**Bon, bon, bon, j'vous plein de gros bizzzzoux baveux et j'vous dis **_

_**Schuss !! **_

_**Sofia, une fille bilingue (alléluia !)**_


	13. Tranquille? Faut pas rêver!

_**Disclaimer :**__** Les personnages ici-présents ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de notre vénérée J.K Rowling .Et je fais cette fic juste pour le plaisir. (ou pour les beaux yeux de Drago) **_

_**Cette fic n'est pas un Dumby/Hermy et encore moins un McGo/Drago comme vous l'avez tous compris.**_

_**Pour ceux qui ne sont (toujours) pas au courant : c'est un Post-Poudlard où Hermione est chargée d'organiser le mariage de notre Serpentard préféré !**_

_**Waouh !**_

_**Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que cette fic vous manque autant et j'ai vraiment été touchée par vos z'entilles reviews, alors j'ai décidé de la continuer après mûre réflexion.**_

_**Cela dit comme c'est bientôt les vacances et que je pars tout le mois d'Aout, il n'y aura qu'un ou deux chapitres avant le mois de Septembre. Et même après la rentrée, vu le nombre de devoirs que j'aurai à faire, le « postage » de chapitre s'espacera encore plus (si c'est encore possible). Mais je vous promets de mettre un chapitre au moins une fois tout les deux mois (ça c'est vraiment le pire scénario à prévoir, je pense quand même pouvoir en mettre au moins un par mois, mais on ne sait jamais...)**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes...**_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__** J'ai vraiment galéré pour écrire ce chapitre, n'ayant prévu aucun scénario à l'avance et n'ayant aucune idée de comment l'histoire va se finir. Pour ceux que ça intéressent, je viens de passer mon brevet, enfin ! Comme je m'y attendais, j'ai foiré en Maths et le sujet de la rédaction en Français était tellement merdique que j'ai pondu le pire texte de toute ma vie. Mais bon, c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de vivre. **_

_**Chapitre 12 : Tranquille?! Faut pas rêver !!**_

_- Cela tombe bien, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, répondit-elle glaciale. Oh vous serez payée bien entendu, rajouta-t-elle en voyant mon air choqué, mais je crois savoir que vous avez fini non ? Alors vous pouvez faire vos valises et quitter cette maison._

_- Très bien, c'est-ce que j'attendais depuis que je suis ici de toute façon._

_Je re-rentrai dans le salon pour récupérer le bouquin et, le montrant à Malefoy, je lui dis :_

_- Je le garde, ça ne te dérange pas non ? De toute façon avec tout ce que j'ai subis à cause de toi, je pense que tu me dois bien ça._

_Il ne dit rien et se contenta de me regarder quitter le salon. Je montai dans ma chambre pour préparer mes valises et une fois prête, je me rendis dans le jardin pour transplaner, sans dire au revoir à qui que ce soit._

_Je marchai dans le jardin et c'est sans me retourner et en pensant « Sans regrets » que je transplanai dans un PlOP retentissant vers mon appartement, vers mon ancienne vie._

Il est 10h30. Il est 10h30 et ça fait exactement quatre jours et onze heures que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Drago. Cela fait deux jours et une heure qu'Amanda m'a virée. Cela fait trois heures que je traine au fond de mon lit. Je n'en peux plus. Je vous dois une explication alors on va faire un truc du genre « Précédemment dans la vie pathétique d'Hermione Granger ».

Il y a trois semaines, je suis embauchée par Drago Malefoy, mon pire ennemi qui doit se marier avec Mlle Roe (plus communément appelée la Pimbêche, ou Sois-Belle-Et-Tais-Toi)  
Il y a cinq jours, je tombe mystérieusement amoureuse de mon client, Drago Malefoy qui est, je le rappelle, mon pire ennemi d'enfance par la même occasion.  
Il y a quatre jours, je suis gentiment renvoyée chez moi, sous prétexte de flirtage avec mon client par la mère dudit client.  
Il y a deux jours, Amanda me vire (ce que je peux comprendre, j'ai failli faire foirer toute l'affaire) sans préavis.

Et dans un délai de trois semaines, je serai expulsée de mon appartement si je ne paye pas mes factures.  
Mais pire que ça, Drago n'a pas donné signe de vie une seule fois en presque une semaine.  
Seul point positif, j'ai lu dans Sorcière-Hebdo que son mariage aurait lieu dix jours après la date prévue suite au désistement du traiteur.

En bref, il reste treize jours à Drago Malefoy, l'insensible, l'homme au cœur de pierre, pour déclarer son amour à moi, Hermione Granger, son ennemie d'enfance et Sang-de-Bourbe par la même occasion.

Voilà en gros ma situation actuelle. Et bah on peut dire que je suis mal barrée. Oh bien sur, j'ai des amis qui me soutiennent et tout le tralala... Mais ce n'est pas eux qui vont payer mes factures, me trouver un travail, convaincre Drago de me dire qu'il m'aime, etc.  
J'ai donc deux solutions, soit je vide toutes mes bouteilles de vodka pour finir bouffée par deux bergers-allemands, soit je me ressaisis.

(Nda : clin d'œil à Bridget Jones, une comédie romantique hilarante)

Et une fois encore je décidai de me battre. Pour commencer, je pris un bon café. Je rangeai mon appartement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit nickel et je pris une bonne douche. Ensuite, je me coiffai, me maquillai pour sortir afin de me mettre à la recherche d'un nouveau boulot pour pouvoir payer mes factures.  
Comme il neigeait dehors, je mis un manteau, une écharpe, et un bonnet.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je parcourus toutes les rues, entrai dans toutes les entreprises, boutiques, afin de faire savoir que je cherchai un emploi. On me dit qu'on avait besoin de personne mais que si un jour une place se libérai, on m'enverrait un hibou. Mon œil. Je décidai donc d'aller au ministère de la magie pour voir les différentes offres d'emploi disponibles.

Manque de chance, devinez qui je croisai sur le chemin. Je vous le donne dans le mille, Drago et sa Pimbêche. Lorsque je le vis, je détournai immédiatement le regard et baissai la tête, jugeant cette situation trop humiliante. Heureusement, il ne m'avait pas vu. Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'étais obligée de passer devant eux pour entrer au Ministère. Je me dissimulai du mieux que je pus dans mon manteau, descendis un peu mon bonnet et remontai mon écharpe, sans paraître ridicule toutefois car il faisait si froid que beaucoup de monde se promenait comme moi.

Je passai à vitesse grand V devant eux et heureusement pour moi, ils ne me reconnurent pas. J'entrai dans le Ministère, remerciant le ciel pour m'avoir épargnée et me dirigeai dans un des couloirs afin d'entrer dans le service « Demande d'emplois ». Je m'assis sur un des fauteuils en attendant mon tour et dix minutes plus tard, on me reçut. Heureusement, j'avais emporté touts les papiers nécessaires (diplômes, résultats scolaires, CV, etc) et je n'étais pas peu fière de ce qu'il y avait écris dessus, je me doutais bien qu'avec une intelligence comme la mienne, je n'aurais pas de mal à être engagée. Le plus dur, c'était de trouver des postes vacants. Néanmoins lorsque je pris congé, j'étais confiante.

Je retournai dans le hall du Ministère pour rendre une visite surprise à Harry quand je tombai nez-à-nez avec, devinez qui, Drago.

Je rougis instantanément, lui pas. Il y eut un silence gêné.

Je me lançai :

« Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu pour le contrat de mariage.

- Et où est ta fiancée ? demandai-je cordialement.

- Elle est partie régler les derniers détails pour sa robe de mariée.

- Oh.

- Et toi que fais-tu là ?

- Oh, euh et bien, je suis venue chercher un emploi, répondis-je en rougissant.

- Un emploi ! Tu es au chômage ? Depuis quand ? demanda-t-il l'air surpris.

- Et bien Amanda m'a virée il y a deux jours, elle n'a pas vraiment appréciée le fait que j'ai failli ruiner le mariage de l'année.

Par Merlin ! Pourquoi avais-je dit ça ?! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, alors que mon cerveau tout entier me criait « Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! » ma bouche n'en fis qu'à sa tête.

- Alors j'ai besoin de travail parce-que si je ne paye pas mes factures, je vais bientôt me retrouver à la porte, rajoutai-je avec un rire nerveux.

Oh Merlin ! Etait-ce une lueur de remords que je vis dans les yeux de Drago ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, ça devait être de la pitié tout simplement.

- Bon, euh, ce n'est pas que j'm'ennuie mais je devais passer dire bonjour à Harry, enchainai-je avec un sourire forcé. Salut !

- Oui oui, salut..., répondit-il les yeux dans le vague et avec un air préoccupé.

Pfffiou ! J'ai bien crû que ça ne finirait jamais ! Je dirais que ce moment est à classer comme le numéro trois dans la liste des situations gênantes. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous donne les deux premiers.  
Cinq minutes plus tard j'étais dans le bureau d'Harry, avec qui je discutai pendant un quart d'heure. Ensuite il m'invita au restaurant pour que l'on puisse prolonger notre discussion et, sans doute, pour me changer les idées.

Bien que j'aie passé un agréable moment, je ne vois pas l'utilité de retranscrire le repas et la discussion qui va avec ici, à vrai dire, on a surtout parlé de tout et de rien. De retour chez moi, je nourris Pattenrond tout en me demandant ironiquement si je pourrais, un jour, avoir une vie simple et tranquille. Apparemment non, si on considère le fait qu'au moment où je me suis posée la question, je reçus un hibou m'informant que j'étais conviée à une soirée donnée en l'honneur de la victoire contre Voldemort qui avait eue lieu cinq ans plus tôt.

« Comme quoi avoir fais enfermé une dizaine de Mangemorts lors de la guerre aura servit à quelque « songeai-je.

La soirée aurait lieu le lendemain et j'y reverrai sans doute beaucoup de personnes avec qui j'avais perdu contact. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que j'aille voir Ginny pour lui emprunter une robe, n'ayant plus rien à me mettre. Elle et Harry devaient sûrement être invités, et je me demandais qui d'autre le serai aussi. Bien que je ne raffolais pas de ce genre de soirée, je devais bien admettre que j'avais vraiment hâte d'y être. Enfin, jusqu'au moment où je me rendis compte que c'est seule que j'irai là-bas. Pas accompagnée. Sans cavalier. Et merde. Et bien j'espère que l'un des nombreux bons partis présents à cette soirée tombera sous mon charme, et dansera avec moi pendant toute la réception. L'espoir fait vivre... c'est bien ce qu'on dit non ?

Bon ce n'est pas le tout, mais il faut que j'aille chez Ginny et Harry pour emprunter une robe (à Ginny, pas à Harry évidemment). Je transplanai donc chez eux en espérant qu'ils soient là.

Heureusement pour moi, ils étaient chez eux et je pus avoir une discussion entre filles avec Ginny, à qui je révélais mon amour pour Draco, je ne vous cache pas sa surprise. Néanmoins elle le prit bien mieux que je ne le pensais en prétextant avoir deviné depuis le début « qu'il y avait anguille sous roche » et elle me promit de ne rien dire à Harry, du moins, pour l'instant. Elle me prêta une de ses robes. Une robe rouge, dos-nu à bretelles fines et au décolleté limite plongeant et qui frôlait le sol. Bref, une robe digne des plus grandes stars de cinéma. Elle me montra la sienne qui était également splendide, du même genre que la mienne, plus courte et le dos-nu en moins et qui était d'un bleu pâle qui jurait magnifiquement avec ses cheveux flamboyant. Je passais le reste de la journée chez eux et restais même pour diner puis je rentrais chez moi afin de me coucher pour ne pas avoir l'air fatiguée demain.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux en ce samedi ensoleillé, ma première pensée fût :

« Par Merlin, que vais-je faire de mes cheveux !! »

Il faut dire que je ne savais absolument pas comment les coiffer pour ce soir. Alors après avoir pris mon petit-déjeuner, je fis quelques essais devant le miroir de ma micro-salle de bain et décidai d'opter pour le traditionnel chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches et qui avait déjà fait ses preuves, de plus je n'aurais pas les cheveux devant les yeux pendant une éventuelle danse. Afin d'être sublime ce soir, je consacrai cette journée la préparation. Au menu du jour il y avait : masque de beauté, manucure, pédicure (les chaussures que je devais porter ce soir-là étaient à bouts ouverts, alors autant que mes pieds soient parfaits, non ?), épilation des jambes, des sourcils, des aisselles, maquillage et tout le tralala...

Pour tout vous dire, la dernière fois que j'avais fais tout ça c'était pour le bal en quatrième année à Poudlard et je peux vous assurer que je ne ferai pas ça tous les jours.  
Bien que, je dois l'admettre, le résultat en valait la peine. J'étais sublime, S-U-B-L-I-M-E !!  
Si mon grand amour se trouvait à cette soirée, il n'allait pas en croire ses yeux, je peux vous l'assurer !  
Je fus totalement prête à dix-neuf heures et la soirée commençait justement à dix-neuf-heures, heureusement que le transplanage existe, pas vrai ?

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux (après avoir transplané) je découvris une immense bâtisse qui avait l'air de sortir du dix-neuvième siècle. Devant le château/manoir/batiment, il y avait un parc éclairé on ne sait comment, créant ainsi une ambiance mystérieuse. Je montai les marches menant à l'entrée en adressant un sourire cordial aux gens que je connaissais peu. A vrai dire, je me sentais intimidée et j'avais hâte que mes amis arrivent. J'entrai dans la salle où avais lieu la réception. Elle était magnifique, on aurait dit une salle du dix-neuvième où un bal était organisé. Raffinée et luxueuse, voilà deux mots pour la qualifier. Des lustres coutant probablement plus chers que mon salaire annuel étaient suspendus au plafond qui était (vraiment) très haut, des immenses fenêtres d'un style ancien donnaient une vue à couper le souffle sur le gigantesque parc à l'extérieur. Le parquet brillait de mille feux et un orchestre était sur une petite scène, non loin de l'immense espace réservé à la danse.

« Eh bah, y'en a qu'on les moyens !, soufflai-je subjuguée

- C'est sur que pour ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude, ça impressionne. Pour ma part, je m'attendais à mieux.

Par Merlin, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle me tombe dessus, pourquoi ?!

- Mlle Roe ! Malefoy ! Je suis agréablement surprise de vous voir ici.

Oui, ils étaient là. Elle, accrochée à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lui, ne cachant pas son dégout d'être avec elle. A cet instant je sus qu'il ne l'aimait pas et malgré moi, j'en fus soulagée.

Lui et moi, on ne se quittait pas des yeux. J'admirai son élégance, sa prestance dans son smoking noir très chic et la froideur qu'il dégageait et qui lui allait si bien. Lui, il admirait mes formes, ma robe et je lus du désir dans ses yeux. Et je dois bien l'admettre, c'était réciproque.

- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez invitée ? demanda-t-elle hypocritement.

- Cela doit sûrement avoir avec le fait que j'ai combattu durant la guerre et que j'ai fait enfermer environs dix Mangemorts. Oui, je pense que c'est ça, rétorquai-je sarcastiquement. Mais, _vous_, comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez invitée ?

- Quand on appartient à la haute société c'est normal.

- Oh, on peut dire que vous avez vraiment mérité votre place ici alors, lui dis-je insolemment.

- Sûrement plus que vous en tout cas.

- Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, conclu-je avec un ton voulant dire tout le contraire, mais j'ai vu des amis plus loin et je pense que je vais les rejoindre. Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger.

- Et qui sont vos _amis_, si je puis me permettre ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

- Oh et bien, vous voyez là-bas, le beau brun aux yeux verts, c'est mon meilleur ami, et accessoirement celui qui a tué Voldemort, Harry Potter. Et ne vous faites pas d'illusions il est marié et heureux de l'être, ce n'est pas un ménage que vous pourrez briser. Dommage, fis-je avec un air faussement désolé.

Sur ces mots, je tournai les talons pour rejoindre, comme vous l'aurez deviné, Harry et Ginny. Je bavardais avec eux quelques minutes puis me dirigeais vers le bar pour prendre un bon Whisky Pur Feu quand tout à coup, je fus entrainée dans un coin reculé de la salle avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre geste.

Alors que je reprenais mes esprits et que j'allai insulter comme il se doit ce malpoli, je reconnu Drago.

Je suppose que mon air n'inspirait rien de bon car il s'excusa avant que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche.

- Désolé, mais c'était le seul moyen pour te parler sans qu'il y ait des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Comment ça des oreilles indiscrètes ?!

- Disons que je suis abordé par des gens hauts placés toutes les trente secondes et que ça ne facilite pas la communication, répondit-il en faisant une (adorable) grimace.

- Oh.

- J'avais besoin de te parler seul à seul.

- Ah oui, et que voulais-tu me dire ? demandai-je curieuse.

- Pour commencer, je suis désolé qu'Amanda t'ai virée, parce-que, soyons honnêtes, c'est en grande partie ma faute, commença-t-il en me transperçant de ses yeux bleus-gris.

Waouh, j'étais scotchée et je pense que ça devait se voir sur mon visage, cependant, Drago ne sembla pas le remarquer et continua sa tirade.

- Je suis également désolé du comportement de ma fiancée vis-à-vis de toi. Même si tu n'as pas été tendre avec elle non plus, rajouta-t-il. Je tiens aussi à te préciser que je n'ai jamais voulu me marier avec elle, c'est un mariage arrangé, je ne sais pas si tu étais au courant. J'ai d'ailleurs l'intention de tout faire pour empêcher ce mariage. Et pour finir, je t'aime, _Hermione_, je te désire, je te veuxet ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas réciproque parce-que je ne te croirais pas. Je sais bien que nous n'avons jamais été les meilleurs amis du monde, mais j'espère que ta décision ne sera pas influencée par ton orgueil. Je sais bien que ce ne sera pas facile, mais je suis prêt à faire des efforts, si tu es prête à en faire toi aussi, conclut-il.

Par Merlin ! Que voulez vous qu'une femme sensée réponde à ça !? Que suis-je supposée faire lorsque l'homme que j'aime, mon opposé, mon ancien pire ennemi, un homme au charme ravageur quoi qu'il fasse m'avoue qu'il m'aime lui aussi ?! Je vais donc partir du principe que toutes les femmes sensées comprendront pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait par la suite. Comprendrons pourquoi je l'ai embrassé à pleine bouche tout en transplanant à mon appartement et pourquoi une fois là-bas j'ai passé la plus merveilleuse nuit d'amour avec lui. Par contre je ne pense pas qu'elles comprendraient pourquoi j'eu un nœud à l'estomac au moment où, alors qu'on se reposait enlacés, il me dit une phrase que toutes les femmes rêvent d'entendre :

- Epouse-moi. »

* * *

_**Tadaaaa !! **_

_**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Z'aimez, z'aimez pas ? En tout cas, laissez-moi beaucoup de reviews ! lol**_

_**Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas encore comment cette fic va finir, ni combien de temps elle durera et j'ai décidé de rajouter la demande en mariage que au moment ou j'écrivais l'arrivée à la soirée ! C'est pour vous dire ! Au départ je pensais carrément faire rencontrer un autre homme à Hermione, mais qui sait, peut-être que mon esprit tordu garde cette idée pour plus tard ? Niark Niark Niark...**_

_**Cependant, si vous avez une idée pour la suite (aussi grotesque soit-elle) faites m'en part dans une review, je l'utiliserai peut-être !**_

_**Bon bah tchao les gens !**_

_**P.S : Le prochain chapitre peut-être fin Juillet (si j'ai de l'inspiration), peut-être fin Août (si j'ai le temps) ou peut-être fin Septembre (si j'ai pas trop de devoirs). **_

_**Sofia **_


	14. En direct avec la Gazette du Sorcier

_**Disclaimer :**__** Les personnages ici-présents ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de notre vénérée J.K Rowling .Et je fais cette fic juste pour le plaisir. (ou pour les beaux yeux de Drago) **_

_**Cette fic n'est pas un Dumby/Hermy et encore moins un McGo/Drago comme vous l'avez tous compris.**_

_**Pour ceux qui ne sont (toujours) pas au courant : c'est un Post-Poudlard où Hermione est chargée d'organiser le mariage de notre Serpentard préféré !**_

_**Yo les gens !**_

_**Heureusement pour vous, j'ai eu de l'inspiration assez tôt pour vous faire ce chapitre avant le mois d'Aout ! Bande de veinards, lol.**_

_**Pas grand-chose à dire today (ouais chui bilingue ! re-lol) alors je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre en paix. Mais juste avant, je réponds aux dernières reviews que j'ai eu.**_

_**Aodren :**__** Faut pas rêver, le jour ou tout ira bien pour eux c'est que la fic sera finie et encore, c'est pas sûre ! loool**_

_**  
Hachiko06 :**__** Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione ne devrait pas rencontrer d'autres hommes (enfin, je ne pense pas). En ce qui concerne ton idée, je l'adore et j'y avais déjà pensé, alors oui, ça va sûrement arriver, mais y faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour ça et pour tout te dire, j'ai hâte d'y être !**_

_**  
fanaplume :**__** Comme tu le vois, j'ai été inspirée avant alors tu n'auras pas besoin d'attendre un mois (alléluia !) pour lire ce chapitre... par contre,... le prochain... Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis désolée de t'avoir rendu dépendant(e) de ma fic et j'espère que tu pourras lutter contre cette horrible maladie, mdr !**_

_**  
MyMy :**__** Je suis désolée pour toi, mais je crois que tu vas devenir  
hystérique ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste temporaire ! Lol**_

_**  
Darkim the queen of konery :**__** J'ai adoré ta review surtout à cause du dernier point, lol. Je suis contente que tu aimes ce chapitre et moi aussi j'espère que mes examens se sont bien passés, lol. Pour mes vacances je ne me fait pas trop de soucis vu que je pars me faire bronzer vingt jours au Maroc, à Casablanca ! (là j'ai des étoiles dans les yeux, lol). Et pour Bridget Jones, viiiive Daniel Cleaver !! On s'en fout qu'il soit un enfoiré affectif, il est trop beau ! PTDR !**_

_**  
strawberrii-iix :**__** Tu avais raison, personne ne peut résister aux yeux du chat dans Shrek, la preuve, un nouveau chapitre en moins d'une semaine. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas arrêter avec ça maintenant...lol**_

_**  
Luciole's world :**__** Oui, Hermione est très bien en femme fatale, mais je ne vais pas trop lui en demander, elle a aussi le droit de trainer en jogging avec des cheveux en broussailles, on l'aime comme ça aussi nan ? Je dois avouer que moi aussi j'en ai marre des tragédies (bien que je n'ai rien contre ceux où celles qui en font) et d'ailleurs si tu as une fic marrante à me proposer, vas-y, je suis preneuse, c'est sympa de rigoler de temps en temps. Et, ce n'est pas du tout pour te faire flipper (c'est pas mon genre, lol) mais moi aussi je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va se passer par la suite ! Mdr !**_

_**  
Nefenti :**__** Je sui ravie que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que tu l'aimeras encore après ce chapitre ! (mais noooon, tu n'as aucunes raisons de t'inquiéter...lool)**_

_**  
Mione2509 :**__** Non, Drago ne manipule pas Hermione. En même temps, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans sa (si beeeeelle) tête, lol. Et oui, des aventures palpitantes sont au rendez-vous !**_

_**  
Alors voilà, je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde, si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, faites moi signe ! **_

_**Have a nice lecture ! (vive le « Frenglich » !)**_

_**Chapitre 13 :En direct avec la Gazette du Sorcier...**_

_« ...Et pour finir, je t'aime, Hermione, je te désire, je te veux et ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas réciproque parce-que je ne te croirais pas. Je sais bien que nous n'avons jamais été les meilleurs amis du monde, mais j'espère que ta décision ne sera pas influencée par ton orgueil. Je sais bien que ce ne sera pas facile, mais je suis prêt à faire des efforts, si tu es prête à en faire toi aussi, conclut-il. _

_Par Merlin ! Que voulez vous qu'une femme sensée réponde à ça !? Que suis-je supposée faire lorsque l'homme que j'aime, mon opposé, mon ancien pire ennemi, un homme au charme ravageur quoi qu'il fasse m'avoue qu'il m'aime lui aussi ?! Je vais donc partir du principe que toutes les femmes sensées comprendront pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait par la suite. Comprendrons pourquoi je l'ai embrassé à pleine bouche tout en transplanant à mon appartement et pourquoi une fois là-bas j'ai passé la plus merveilleuse nuit d'amour avec lui. Par contre je ne pense pas qu'elles comprendraient pourquoi j'eu un nœud à l'estomac au moment où, alors qu'on se reposait enlacés, il me dit une phrase que toutes les femmes rêvent d'entendre :_

_- Epouse-moi. »_

Nombre de tentatives de noyades sous la douche : 5  
Nombre de fois où je me suis cognée la tête volontairement contre un mur, provoquant ainsi une effroyable migraine : 18  
Nombre de minutes à regretter la nuit torride passée avec Drago : aucune  
Bilan : catastrophique

Je vais vous raconter en détail se qui c'est passé après la demande (je n'arrive pas à y croire) de Drago.

« Épouse-moi.

- Hein ?!

Oui je sais, ce n'est pas une réponse.

« Je t'ai dit : Epouse-moi.

- J'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu as dit Mal...euh Drago. Ce que sous-entendait ce « Hein ?! » c'est : Est-ce que tu as complètement perdu la tête ?!

- Je ne vois pas en quoi une demande en mariage est une preuve de folie ! s'emporta-t-il.

- Et bien, fis-je sarcastique, disons parce-que :

Petit a) : tu es encore fiancé à ta pimbêche.  
Petit b) : tu me dis ça juste après qu'on ait couché ensemble, ce qui n'est pas très romantique.  
Petit c) : Tune sembles pas comprendre ce que ça implique.  
Petit d) : Tu me demande en mariage alors qu'on est... alors qu'on ...on est quoi d'ailleurs ? Bon, alors qu'on_ se fréquente_ depuis quelques heures.  
Petit e) : Personne n'est au courant pour nous, pas même mes meilleurs amis !  
Petit d) : Tu sembles oublier ta mère, tu imagines sa réaction !  
Petit f) : Nous ne sommes pas...

- C'est bon j'ai compris ! coupa-t-il. Tu ne me prends pas au sérieux, c'est ça ? Je t'ai dit que je t'aime Hermione ! Merde ! Je dis pas ça souvent quand même, ça devrait te suffire !

- Ce n'est pas que je ne te prends pas au sérieux, c'est juste que ça va trop vite pour moi. On n'est même pas ensemble depuis un jour, personne ne sait pour nous et tu veux déjà qu'on se marie ?! Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée, il me faut plus de temps. »

C'est quand même légitime non ? Je ne vais quand même pas me marier avec lui alors qu'on _se fréquente_ depuis trois heures, c'est insensé et il faut encore que je prévienne Harry, Ron et Ginny !  
Bizarrement j'eu à peine le temps de penser ça qu'il s'était déjà rhabillé.

- Je vais te laisser du temps Hermione, tu vas pouvoir réfléchir, tu fais ça si bien, dit-il d'un ton amer.  
Quand tu auras changé d'avis, fais moi signe, de mon côté je vais régler certains détails.

- Mais, je...

Avant d'avoir pu finir ma phrase, il avais déjà transplané. Je me levai comme un automate et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Je ne comprenais plus rien, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il ne pensait tout de même pas que j'allais dire oui ? Je veux dire, vous me comprenez non ? Tout ça va beaucoup trop vite, je ne pourrai jamais me marier avec lui, il y a trop de choses à régler.  
En parlant de choses à régler, qu'avait-il voulut dire par « J'ai des détails à régler » ?

Voilà, maintenant vous savez tout, et vous comprenez pourquoi je suis désespérée.  
Juste après je me suis couchée, j'étais crevée.  
Evidemment, je n'ai pas bien dormi. Trop tracassée, je n'ai pas vraiment pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Refusant de me laisser aller, je pris mon petit-déjeuner en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Putain d'bordel de merde ! criai-je

En première page on pouvait voir une photo de Drago qui parlait à des journalistes avec comme gros titre « Le mariage de Drago Malefoy annulé » et juste en dessous, un article qui disait ceci :

_...Drago Malefoy a confirmé la rumeur qui circulait depuis quelques heures déjà. Harcelé par les journalistes et excédé il a tenu à s'expliquer :_

_« En effet, mon mariage est annulé et, oui, c'est moi qu'il l'ai décidé. Je ne vais pas rajouter un mot de plus à ce sujet, mais j'ai autre chose à dire. J'ai effectivement rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un dont je suis tombé amoureux. Avec un peu de chance un mariage aura lieu et vous pourrez connaître le nom de la femme concernée, mais pour l'instant je ne souhaite pas révéler son identité. Vous devrez vous contenter de ça. Maintenant, laissez-moi passer.»__Qui est donc la mystérieuse jeune femme qui fait battre le cœur du plus beau parti d'Angleterre ? Nous vous promettons des nouvelles du couple le plus glamour d'Angleterre dans le prochain numéro. »_

C'est pas vrai ! Il a annulé son mariage ! Il m'aime et il l'a dit à toute l'Angleterre ! Il n'annule pas sa demande en mariage ! Oh mon Dieu ! De l'air ! Il faut que je parle à Ginny !  
Comme vous vous en doutez, j'étais bouleversée et j'envoyais aussitôt en hiboux à Ginny en lui demandant de transplaner le plus vite possible à mon appartement. Je venais à peine de finir de me préparer qu'elle était là.

« Mione, tu as lu la nouvelle ? Tu te rends compte ! Malefoy amoureux ! Je plains la pauvre fille, pas toi ?

- Ginny, je dois te dire quelque chose, commençai-je gênée.

- Oui qu'y a t-il ? Tu la connais c'est ça ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Ginny, c'est moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Attends, réalisa-t-elle, quand tu dis c'est toi, tu veux dire toi, la fille en question ?

- Oui.

Elle était estomaquée, ça se voyait. Et alors que j'allais me lancer dans des explications compliquées, elle partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

- Franchement Mione, articula-t-elle en deux fous rire, j'ai faille y croire...vraiment...si tu voyais ta tête, hahahaha !

- Ginny, je ne plaisante pas.

- Mais bien sûr !

- Je te jure ! Tu ne me crois pas ?!

- Pas une seconde !

- Et bien attends une minute, je vais lui envoyer un hibou pour qu'il vienne, mais avant je vais demander à Harry de venir.

- Et bien vas-y, fais donc, dit-elle riant en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Deux minutes après Harry était là. Je lui expliquai la situation, il me prit au sérieux et Ginny arrêta enfin de rire mais lui, il ne pris pas forcément bien la nouvelle. Il s'assit à côté de Ginny, attendant l'arrivée de Drago, quant à moi, je restai face à eux à un mètre, debout. Trente seconde après Draco était là. Il transplana face à moi et ne vit donc pas Harry et Ginny qui étaient silencieux derrière lui.

« Que veux-tu, me reprocher encore de t'avoir demandé en mariage ou bien me dire que tu regrettes d'avoir couché avec moi hier soir ? dit-il sarcastiquement

Pendant qu'il disait ça, je tentai de lui envoyer des signes discrets pour lui dire de se taire, mais il ne vit rien. Il ne se rendit compte de la présence d'Harry que quand celui-ci émit un toussotement digne de ceux d'Ombrage dans son dos. Son visage se crispa mais il reprit constance avant de se retourner. Face à lui, il y avait un Harry colérique et une Ginny choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Moi, j'étais debout à côté de Drago en priant pour qu'on n'atterrisse pas tous à Ste Mangouste.

« Bonjour Malefoy, alors comme ça tu couches avec ma meilleure amie ?

- Oui, pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ?

- Non, mais je voulais juste que tu saches que si tu lui fais du mal tu en auras un.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, pour l'instant elle a juste crié pour exprimer son bonheur, notamment hier soir, à trois reprises.

Je rougis instantanément à cette remarque et je sentis le regard insistant de Ginny. D'ailleurs elle prit la parole :

- Heu, Hermione, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Puis jetant un coup d'œil à Harry et Drago sur le point de s'étriper elle rajouta :

...seule à seule ?

- Euh oui.

Une fois dans ma chambre, la seule pièce où on pouvait être seule à seule (bah oui, j'habite pas un grand Standing !) elle me dit :

- Alors tu étais sérieuse tout à l'heure.

- Oui.

- Et, enfin je veux dire...Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Je lui racontai tout, comment mes sentiments pour Drago avait changé, comment il s'en était rendu compte, comment il avait fait le premier pas et comment s'était déroulé la soirée de la veille.

- Dis moi Hermione, les rumeurs comme quoi Malefoy serai un dieu au lit sont-elles fondées ? demanda-t-elle en riant.

Mon visage devint évidemment rouge écrevisse.

- Je crois, reprit-elle, que ton silence et la couleur de ton visage répondent à ta place. Plus sérieusement, que vas-tu faire ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, il faut déjà que je parle avec lui, qu'on mette les choses au clair et toi de ton côté j'aimerai que tu essayes de calmer Harry, de lui faire accepter l'idée que Drago et moi nous puissions être ensembles.

- Je vais faire mon possible Hermione, mais je ne te garantis rien, tu le connais.

Elle me serra dans ses bras comme pour me donner du courage et après ça, nous retournâmes dans le salon. Là-bas, aucuns changements, ils étaient sur le point de s'étriper et Ginny décida d'intervenir avant que ça n'empire en prenant le bras à Harry et en lui disant :

- Tu viens Harry ? Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux rentrer, je suis fatiguée.

- Très bien.

- Au revoir Malefoy, salua Ginny, ce qui en surprit plus d'un.

- Euh oui, salut Ginny !

Et ils partirent. Par Merlin, ça n'aurait pas pu être pire !

- Hermione, il faut qu'on parle.

Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ?

- Assied-toi, je vais faire du café.

Je revins peu de temps après dans le salon et Drago n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Alors, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Il faut qu'on parle et tu le sais Hermione. Comme tu as sûrement dus l'apprendre, j'ai annulé mon mariage et maintenant tes amis sont au courant qu'on est ensemble.

- Alors on est encore ensemble ?

- Si j'ai pris le risque d'affronter Potter ce n'est pas pour rien, je t'assure.

- Mais ça ne suffira pas Drago, je veux dire, rajoutai-je précipitamment en voyant son visage, ce n'est qu'un début, il faut déjà qu'on vive ensemble, que tu préviennes tes amis, ta mère et moi il faut que je prévienne mes parents, Ron et il faut absolument qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaitre avant se marier.

- Je sais bien, mais je t'en prie, ne m'impose pas un dîner avec Potter et Weasley, dit-il grimaçant.

- Je crois malheureusement qu'il faudra en passer par là Drago, mais si tu veux, tu pourras amener des amis à toi, suggérai-je.

- Je ne pense pas non, disons que mes amis ne portent pas Potter dans leur cœur, expliqua-t-il.

- Très bien. Au fait, ou va-t-on vivre ?

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux vivre chez toi, mon manoir est pris d'assaut par les journalistes.

- Oh. Tu crois que Môssieur Malefoy aura assez de place dans mon deux pièces ? le charriai-je

- Insinuerai-tu que je suis un snob Granger ?

- Toi ? Un snob ? Ce n'est pas du tout ton genre, tout le monde sais que tu n'es pas un riche et fière de l'être.

- Eh ! C'est pas parce-que on est ensemble que tu peux m'insulter !

- J'vais m'gêner tiens ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire, toute une journée, enfermés dans mon appartement à cause de ses fichus journalistes.

- J'ai une petite idée sur la question, fit-il avec un sourire en coin qui en disait long.

Deux heures plus tard, lorsque je rouvris les yeux, la première chose que je vis ce fut deux magnifiques beaux yeux gris acier me fixant. Je me blottis contre lui, en profitant de l'instant présent, me doutant bien que les jours à venir ne seraient pas une partie de plaisir. Alors que je me laissais aller dans ses bras, on frappa violemment à ma porte.

- Laisse, me dit-il, je vais ouvrir.

Il enfila rapidement un boxer et un pantalon et sortit de la chambre pour aller ouvrir la porte de l'entrée. Curieuse de savoir qui ça pouvait bien être, je m'enveloppai dans la couverture et jetai un œil dans le salon pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Lorsque je vis qui se tenait dans mon salon, posant un regard critique sur chaque objet s'y trouvant, je me tétanisais.

- Eh bien mon fils, cracha la vipère, tu es tombé bien bas. »

_**Alors ?**_

_**Je sais, ce n'est pas le meilleur chapitre, mais disons qu'il est un peu 2h30 du matin, alors je n'ai pas les idées très claires. Je suis sûr que demain, je vais relire tout ça et me dire : « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce torchon, comment j'ai pus mettre un chapitre pareil ?! »**_

_**Je tiens donc à souligner que je suis crevée, que j'ai tout tapé sans m'arrêter de 00h15 à maintenant et je vous demande de me pardonner pour les fautes de conjugaison, d'orthographes ou même les oublis de mots qu'il peut y avoir dans ce chapitre, malgré la relecture. **_

_**Je vous donne rendez-vous à dans un mois, peut-être plus tôt si l'inspiration me vient, mais je n'y crois pas trop. Y'a déjà eu un miracle, y faut pas trop en demander, lol.**_

_**Bah j'vous dis Schuss, quant à moi j'vais m'pieuter...rrrrrrzzzzzzz rrrrrrzzzzzzzz **_

_._


	15. Pas de chapitre!

Hello tout le monde !

Je ne suis pas morte, alléluia ! Mais j'ai une moins bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. En fait, c'est juste une annonce pour vous dire que je ne vais pas pouvoir mettre de nouveaux chapitres avant un bon bout de temps. Pourquoi ? Pour deux raisons :

- Le syndrome de la page blanche a fait son grand retour et il n'existe aucun médicament pour en venir à bout !

- Le travail. Comme vous le savez sûrement, ça y est, les vacances sont de lointains souvenirs et qu'est-ce qui se profile à l'horizon ? Une montagne de devoirs ! J'ai beau m'avancer, être organisée etc… Il y a toujours une « dernière » rédaction à faire, c'est le truc qui n'en finit pas ! Résultat des courses, quoique je fasse, je me retrouve toujours à travailler jusqu'à 22h. En plus de ça, ça doit bien faire quinze jours que je n'ai pas pû dormir plus de six heures alors je suis comme qui dirais HS. Il y a le samedi me direz vous ! Que nenni ! Je travaille aussi le samedi et lorsque arrive enfin le jour du salut (dimanche) je dois encore travailler ! Généralement j'ai un dimanche soir tranquille, mais après toutes ces dures labeurs, ma dernière envie c'est bien d'écrire un chapitre ! Si encore j'avais des idées, ok, mais là…

Alors avec tout ceci vous pensez bien qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre avant un bon bout de temps ! En fait, je vais essayer d'en mettre un pendant les vacances. Et encore, si je n'ai pas trop de travail à faire pendant. Il devrait donc y avoir un chapitre pendant les vacances de la Toussaint, pendant les vacances de Noël, etc… Je vous le dit tout net, il y a 0.99 de chance que je puisse en mettre un avant. Au pire des cas je ne pourrais en mettre que pendant les vacances d'été, mais je ne pense pas qu'on en arrivera là.

Voili voilou,  
J'suis vraiment désolée…  
Sofia

P.S : Petite chose assez frustrante, tous les profs s'entêtent à nous dire « bon week-end » le vendredi. Bon week-end ? Quel week-end ? On a _plus_ de week-end !! Maintenant il ne nous reste que « le jour du Seigneur » !! Grrrrrr


	16. Un Malefoy jaloux peut faire bcp de

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ci-présents ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de notre vénérée J.K Rowling .Et je fais cette fic juste pour le plaisir. (ou pour les beaux yeux de Drago) **_

_**Cette fic n'est pas un Dumby/Hermy et encore moins un McGo/Drago comme vous l'avez tous compris.**_

_**Pour ceux qui ne sont (toujours) pas au courant : c'est un Post-Poudlard où Hermione est **__**chargée d'organiser le mariage de notre Serpentard préféré !**_

_**Hi everyone quoi de neuf depuis deux (trois ?) mois ?  
Moi, trop plein de trucs : **_

_**-J'ai eu un ordinateur portable pour mon anni'v  
-J'ai les cheveux courts  
- Depuis que je suis au lycée pratiquement toutes mes moyennes ont étés divisées par deux.  
-Je suis persuadée que mon prof d'histoire est un descendant d'Hitler (ou d'Attila le Hun)  
-J'ai quinze ans !  
-J'ai découvert une nouvelle série « Merlin » qui est plutôt pas mal  
-Je regrette le collège un peu plus chaque jours :p  
-Je suis sûre d'avoir été Hitler dans une vie antérieure pour avoir un tel prof d'histoire (en gros : j'ai été horrible dans une vie antérieur alors on me le fait payer maintenant)  
-Mon frère est de plus en plus chiant chaque jours ; j'aurais jamais cru ça possible  
-J'ai pris du poids, sniff  
-J'ai découvert les chansons « I kissed the girl » et « Beggin » et j'adoore !  
-Je suis passée de 10 à 14 de moyenne en SVT depuis que je suis au lycée. Alléluia !**_

Je crois que vous vous en fichez un peu non ? Toujours est-il que j'vous l'dit, na ! Enfin, j'vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. Voici the new chapter, here we go !

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 14 : Un Malefoy jaloux peut faire beaucoup de dégâts…  
**_

_Deux heures plus tard, lorsque je rouvris les yeux, la première chose que je vis ce fut deux magnifiques beaux yeux gris acier me fixant. Je me blottis contre lui, en profitant de l'instant présent, me doutant bien que les jours à venir ne seraient pas une partie de plaisir. Alors que je me laissais aller dans ses bras, on frappa violemment à ma porte._

_- Laisse, me dit-il, je vais ouvrir._

_Il enfila rapidement un boxer et un pantalon et sortit de la chambre pour aller ouvrir la porte de l'entrée. Curieuse de savoir qui ça pouvait bien être, je m'enveloppai dans la couverture et jetai un œil dans le salon pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Lorsque je vis qui se tenait dans mon salon, posant un regard critique sur chaque objet s'y trouvant, je me tétanisais._

_- Eh bien mon fils, cracha la vipère, tu es tombé bien bas. »_

Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Pourquoi quand tout va bien, il faut soudainement que tout dérape ?! J'ai dû être vraiment horrible dans une vie antérieure, et je le paye maintenant. Bon tachons d'être le plus polie possible avec belle-maman sinon Drago ne me le pardonnera jamais.

- Connaissez-vous la notion de « vie privée » ? demandai-je cinglante  
- Et vous connaissez-vous le sens de l'expression « être présentable » ?

J'avoue, j'ai rougi. Il faut dire qu'être vêtue d'une simple couette face à votre futur belle-mère qui est elle-même habillée avec une tenue du prix de votre –dois-je le préciser- _ancien_ salaire sortant tout droit de « Tissard et Brodette » n'a rien de très valorisant.

- Il faut dire que je n'attendais pas votre visite chère _Narcissa _et Drago et moi étions un petit peu…comment dire…occupés.

Sont visage se crispa et je sentis le regard étonné de Drago se poser sur moi, il faut dire que moi-même j'étais étonnée de mon audace. Mais heureusement pour nous, Drago se reprit et intervint afin d'éviter tout éventuel massacre. A vrai dire, je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il s'interpose entre nous, les bras en croix pour nous empêcher de nous entretuer.

- Mère, que faites-vous ici ?  
- Je voulais voir quelle femme t'avais fait perdre la raison et me renseigner sur le nombre de Gallions qu'il faudrait que je lui donne pour qu'elle ne t'approche plus, annonça-elle calmement.

Je sentis que Drago se crispai à mes côtés et la seule chose qui me retenais de me jeter sur elle était tout simplement le fait que Drago avait l'air de vouloir lui régler son compte lui-même, sans la frapper bien sûr.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de ma vie privée, je fréquente qui je veux et vous n'y changerez rien, dit-il en détachant ses mots comme si il voulait qu'elle les imprime bien dans sa mémoire.

Si Narcissa était vexée, elle n'en montra rien et se contenta d'émettre un toussotement exprimant très clairement son scepticisme.

- Très bien, reprit-elle, quand tu auras repris tes esprits, il faudra qu'on ait une discussion toi et moi. Tu te souviens sûrement de ce que je t'ai dit dans ton bureau le soir où Miss Granger a été _remerciée_ pour ses services.

Sur ces mots, elle partit sans même dire au revoir, et, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est dit cette fameuse nuit, mais on ne peut pas dire que Drago en ai gardé un bon souvenir.

- De quoi parlait-elle ? lui demandai-je décidée à en savoir plus.  
- D'affaires familiales, répondit-il sèchement.

Je sus au moment même où il prononça ces mots qu'il mentait, aussi j'abandonnai sans insister. Si Drago ne voulait pas m'en parler c'est qu'il devait avoir une bonne réponse et je savais que lui poser la question une seconde fois ne m'apporterai rien, à part une dispute. Je découvrirai le fond de cette histoire à un moment ou à un autre, en attendant je voulais profiter de ce moment de tranquillité avec lui. Mais il faut croire qu'il avait autre chose en tête car au moment où j'allais nicher ma tête dans son cou, il partit en direction de la chambre. Je le suivis, me demandant ce qui lui prenait et lorsque j'entrai, il était déjà pratiquement habillé, prêt à sortir.  
Je m'appuyai sur le montant de la porte d'un air nonchalant et lui demandai sarcastique :

- Tu vas quelque part ?  
Il ne répondit pas.  
- Ne me réponds pas surtout, poursuivis-je sur le même ton.  
- Je dois réfléchir, d'accord ?! dit-il brusquement.  
Il ajouta doucement :  
- Ne le prends pas mal Hermione, mais je dois réfléchir un petit moment…seul.  
- Très bien, je ne te retiens pas, répondis-je énervée en lui montrant la porte d'entrée.  
Il s'approcha de moi et pris mon visage entre ses mains.  
- Ne réagis pas comme ça, d'accord ? J'ai juste besoin de faire le tri dans ma tête, souffla-t-il doucement.  
Je ne répondis pas et poussant un soupir résigné il se dirigea vers la sortie.  
- On se voit demain ? Je t'enverrai un hibou.  
Puis, il partit.

Est-ce que j'aurais dû le retenir, lui demander des explications ? Probablement, mais à vrai dire, moi aussi j'avais besoin de faire le tri. Il s'était passé trop de chose en une journée et je commençai à avoir la migraine. Il y avait d'abord eu l'annonce dans le journal, puis Harry et Ginny, Narcissa et maintenant ça. J'avais besoin de faire un break. (Ndla : J'ai pas le teeeeemps, mon espriiiiit glisse ailleeeeeurs! Pas le choix faut y'aller! J'ai pas le teeeeemps… ok, j'arrête :p)  
Je regardai l'heure. Quinze heures. Je pouvais toujours sortir m'aérer la tête moi aussi ! Je m'habillai, me maquillai légèrement, me fis un chignon approximatif, et sortit. Dans un cas comme celui-ci, une seule solution possible : « Fleury et Bott ». Et oui, on ne se refait pas ! Je me dirigeai donc vers le magasin, se situant au bout de la rue, j'arrivai en dix minutes. Je sorti de la boutique une demi heure plus tard, fière de mes achats et rentrai chez moi avec assez de bouquins pour tenir un mois. Comment ça j'exagère ! Certain boivent pour oublier tout leurs soucis, moi je lis !  
C'est comme ça et c'est pas demain la veille que je vais changer ! Je sais bien que vous vous fichez un peu de comment je passe mes soirées, sauf si c'est avec Drago, alors je vais passer sous silence les 3 765 pages lues ce soir-là ok ?  
Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : ma vie est vraiment pathétique et je hais Drago Malefoy !!!

Comment ai-je pu me fourrer dans une telle situation ??? Pourquoi, oui, pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?! *sanglots, reniflements, grognements*  
J'avais oublié, z'êtes pas au courant, vous…  
Bon, petit jingle style « précédemment dans… ». Je n'étais pas vraiment de bonne humeur en me réveillant le lendemain matin, comme vous pouvez le deviner. Je détestais Drago, ma vie : bref, j'en avais marre ! Heureusement après le petit déjeuner ça s'est arrangé et je pense que le rendez-vous donné par Drago y est pour beaucoup. De quoi se plaint-elle me direz vous ! Attendez un peu que je vous raconte la suite, c'est beaucoup moins drôle.  
Donc, Drago m'avait donné rendez-vous sur le chemin de Traverse à la terrasse d'un café. Naturellement, je m'étais faite toute belle et j'étais bien décidée à obtenir des réponses. Quand je dis toute belle, c'est robe d'été blanche avec chaussures à talons et des cheveux joliment bouclés (pour une fois, j'avais pris le temps de faire un soin). Comme convenu, j'arrivai à midi au point de rendez-vous.  
J'étais à vingt mètres du café et je voyais Drago assis seul à une table.  
« Mon dieu qu'il est sexy ! » pensai-je.  
Sa chemise noire était un petit peu déboutonnée et des mèches de cheveux lui tombait sur le visage, il avait l'air crevé. Mais ce look négligé lui allait terriblement bien et il dégageait un de ces charismes ! Pour tout vous dire, je n'étais pas la seule à penser ça si on considère que pratiquement toutes les femmes présentes le déshabillaient du regard. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte et regardai son Whisky Pur Feu d'un air blasé. Je m'arrachai de ma contemplation et allais m'avancer vers lui quand soudain un autre homme le rejoignit. Drago se leva et lui serra la main, ils se rassirent tous les deux et l'inconnu commanda un verre. Et quel inconnu ! Je pouvais entendre le soupir des femmes en manque d'amour des tables autour d'eux de la où j'étais ! (c'est une façon de parler bien entendu !)  
Il avait des cheveux dorés et ondulés à la Hugh Grant et ses yeux, oh ses yeux ! Ils étaient d'un magnifique vert, en fait il donnait à ses yeux l'intensité qui vous fait frissonner quand il vous regarde. Il portait une chemise blanche qui lui donnait l'air d'un ange. A vrai dire, c'était tout le contraire de Drago. Je veux dire, Drago est énormément sexy, bien sûr, mais plus dans le style « bad boy et fier de l'être » qui nous plaît tant, à nous les femmes. A les voir là assis tous les deux, on aurait dit le yin et le yang. Chacun sexy à sa manière. Je me rendis compte que j'étais rouge pivoine et que cela faisait dix minutes que j'étais plantée au milieu de la rue. Reprenant mes esprits, j'affichai un grand sourire sur mon visage et m'approchai d'eux d'une démarche assurée.

- Ah Hermione, tu es là ! dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.  
(Ouf, apparemment il n'était pas fâché)  
- Je suis désolée du retard.

Je sentis le regard du mystérieux inconnu me détailler et bizarrement je fus très satisfaite du choix de ma tenue. Drago fis enfin les présentations.

- Hermione, voici Eric Ashton, mon avocat et accessoirement un très bon ami. Eric voici Hermione, ma petite amie.

Son avocat ?! Pourquoi diable son avocat, aussi sexy soit-il, était-il là ? Bien entendu, je ne fis pas de scandale, et me contentai de le saluer avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Enchantée de vous connaitre.  
- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Drago m'a _énormément_ parlé de vous.

Par Merlin, ça ne devrait pas être permis d'avoir une voix comme ça. Il avait une voix si sexy que j'en eu la chair de poule. Mais je vous vois venir ! Je vous rassure, il est hors de question que je trompe Drago, encore moins avec un ami. Ce n'est pas ma faute si, lui aussi, il est beau comme un dieu grec bon sang !

- Ah bon, fis innocemment en jetant un coup d'œil vers le concerné.  
- Eric exagère un petit peu, se défendit-il. Il changea de sujet. « Quoi qu'il en soit, si je t'ai invitée, c'est à cause de ce que ma mère m'a dit hier.

Mon visage se crispa Drago le remarqua, tout comme Eric.

- Et que t'a-t-elle dit exactement ? lui demandai-je

Bah oui, j'vous rappelle que j'étais pas dans le bureau le soir où elle lui a parlé et qu'hier il n'a pas voulut me dire de quoi ils avaient parlé.

- Tu dois signer un contrat stipulant qu'en cas de divorce, après notre mariage bien sûr, tu ne toucheras aucun gallions de ma part, dit-il comme si c'était tout à fait normal.  
- Pardon ?! m'offusquai-je. C'est hors de question !

Drago soupira et Eric m'observa encore plus intensément (si c'est possible).

- Ecoute moi bien Drago, je ne le répèterai pas, dis-je d'une voix glaciale. Petit a, nous ne sommes même pas encore mariés et il me semble bien t'avoir dit que je voulais attendre. Petit b, pour qui me prends-tu ?! Tu crois vraiment que c'est ton argent qui m'intéresse ? Et petit c, ce n'est certainement pas après ce que tu viens de me dire que je vais vouloir me marier avec toi. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais pour moi le mariage est basé sur la confiance, concluai-je.  
Je suis vraiment désolée que vous ayez assisté à ça, fis-je à l'intention d'Eric. Et je suis également désolée que vous vous soyez déplacé pour rien.

Il répondit d'un signe de tête voulant dire (je pense) que ce n'était pas grave.

- Quant à toi, continuai-je en me tournant vers Drago. Je suis disponible demain pour tes excuses et je…  
- Mes excuses ?! coupa-t-il. Il est hors de question que…  
- Oh que si _Môsieur_ Malefoy, l'interrompis-je. Et comme je suis de nature altruiste, je te laisse jusqu'à demain pour me les présenter. J'attendrai que tu te rendes compte que tu as agis comme le dernier des crétins, en fait, même Ron s'est mieux comporté que toi lorsqu'on sortait ensemble, poursuivis-je sans tenir compte de son air outré.  
J'ai été ravie de vous avoir rencontré Eric, j'espère bientôt vous revoir et cette fois, pas pour signer un contrat, dis-je à un Eric au bord du fou rire. Je crois que tu connais mon adresse, ajoutai-je à l'intention de Drago, et sache que si je ne te vois pas devant chez moi d'ici deux jours, je ne me gênerai pas pour sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Je n'attendrai pas jusque-là pour sortir avec une autre femme, rétorqua-t-il en colère.  
- Grand bien t'en fasse.

Après quoi, je me levai élégamment et m'éloignai d'une démarche digne de leur table. Arrivée au coin de la rue, je transplanai chez moi et j'éclatai en sanglots.  
Bah oui, vous attendiez à quoi ? Vous ne pensiez quand même pas qu'en rentrant chez moi j'allai tranquillement m'installer devant un bon film comme si de rien était ! La seule chose qui m'avait empêché de craquer devant Drago et Eric c'était Drago lui-même. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pleurer, qu'il sache qu'il avait gagné, que j'étais au bout du rouleau. En fait, c'est lui qui m'avait donné le courage de continuer. Mais intérieurement je n'en pouvais plus, je regrettais ma vie tranquille, celle où je me préoccupais juste de mes cheveux. Là vous vous dites, maintenant on sait pourquoi elle pleurait au début, on sait ce qui c'est passé. Et bien non, ça, ce n'est que le début et si vous voulez arriver à la partie intéressante, il faut zapper quelques heures pour se retrouver en début de soirée. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzt… et voilà ! Maintenant on est au moment où tout va empirer.

Il était donc dix-neuf heures et pour tout vous dire, ça n'allait pas mieux. Drago n'était pas passé, n'avait pas envoyé de hiboux, rien. Je me doutais bien qu'il prendrait mal mon petit discours, mais c'était mérité. Bah oui, après tout, ce contrat prouve bien qu'il ne fait pas confiance. En plus, il me met devant le fait accompli, devant un de ses amis. J'ai été horriblement gênée qu'il sous-entende que je n'étais intéressée par lui qu'à cause de son argent devant Eric.  
Non pas que ce que pense Eric à mon sujet m'intéresse, mais… Enfin bref, pour tout vous dire, je commence à en avoir un peu marre de Malefoy. Je l'aime bien sûr, mais j'ai l'impression que quoi que l'on fasse, on ne s'en sort pas. La preuve, en même pas trois jours, nous nous sommes séparés trois fois. C'est comme si tout est contre nous, comme si on ne _devait_ pas être ensemble. Peut-être que Drago n'est pas l'homme qu'il me faut, je dois avouer que je ne sais vraiment pas où va me mener mon histoire avec lui, ni même si elle va durer. Bref, je doute. Même si il revient en rampant vers moi, même si je lui pardonne, il y aura toujours un « mais ». Bien entendu, je ne vais pas rompre avec lui, à moins que ce ne soit déjà fait, vu ce que je lui ai dit. Je l'aime vraiment et je veux « tenter le coup » avec lui, je suis sûre que ça en vaut la peine. Seulement je suis fatiguée, j'aimerai juste que pour une fois ce soit simple. Je sais, « l'espoir fait vivre » comme on dit…  
Je me trouvais donc dans cet état d'esprit quand on sonna à ma porte. J'ouvris, et là, surprise ! Eric se tenait face à moi, toujours aussi beau.

- Bonsoir  
- Heu…bonsoir, que faites-vous ici ?  
- Je voulais vous parler.  
- Et bien, euh, entrez.

Il pénétra dans mon appartement et je l'invitai à s'assoir. Vous devez sûrement penser que je suis folle de le laisser entrer, que je ne le connais pratiquement pas, etc. Mais, quelque chose en lui donnait l'impression qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance, je ne saurais pas expliquer quoi.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Du vin, de l'eau.. ?  
- Je prendrais bien un verre de vin s'il vous plait.  
- Très bien, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Je revins près de lui, la bouteille et les verres dans les mains et m'assis à côté de lui. Je lui servis un verre et engageai la conversation.

- Que se passe-t-il pour que vous veniez chez moi à l'improviste ?  
- Pour tout vous dire, je suis venu vous parler de Drago. Et de ce contrat, ajouta-t-il hésitant.  
- Est-ce que c'est Drago qui vous envois ? demandai-je suspicieuse.  
- Non, je vous assure, il ne sait pas que je suis ici, protesta-t-il. Je suis venu vous expliquer pourquoi est-ce qu'il a voulut vous faire signer ce contrat.  
- Ne le prenez pas mal, mais si quelqu'un doit m'expliquer pourquoi Drago ne me fait pas confiance, je pense que c'est bien lui.  
- Si vous le connaissez aussi bien que moi, vous savez qu'il n'est pas du genre à se confier, alors je suis venu de mon propre chef histoire d'arranger la situation entre vous deux.

Il marqua un arrêt et poursuivit :

- Drago _doit_ vous faire signer ce contrat, c'est une obligation, c'est une condition, si vous préférez.  
- Comment cela ?  
- Je vais être franc. Si vous ne signez pas ce contrat et que Drago et vous vous vous mariez, il sera déshérité. Sa mère récupérera ce qu'on a légué à Drago et il n'aura plus rien. En fait, si vous ne signez pas ce contrat, il devra choisir entre vous et sa fortune, entre vous et son nom.  
- Vous plaisantez ?!  
- Si seulement, soupira-t-il. Il n'y a rien à faire contre cela, c'est une obligation depuis des générations.  
- Mais pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il tout simplement pas dit ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas vous mettre la pression, je n'en sais rien. Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, il n'est pas du genre à se confier.  
- Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Je ne savais pas ce qui me faisait le plus mal, le fait que Drago ne soit pas prêt à renoncer à sa fortune pour moi (bah oui, sinon il ne m'aurait pas proposé de signer ce contrat et aurait tout simplement continué à me voir, malgré cette « condition », quitte à perdre sa fortune) ou bien le fait que ce soit un ami à lui qui me l'apprenne. S'il m'en avait parlé lui-même, j'aurais rechignée pour la forme mais j'aurais fini par comprendre. Mais le fait est qu'il ne m'en a _pas_ parlé, qu'il a délibérément décidé de me faire croire qu'il n'avait pas confiance en moi, quitte à ce que je me remette en question, plutôt que de tout simplement me dire la vérité. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose à ce moment-là, boire pour oublier. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Drago transplana sans prévenir dans mon appartement (sûrement pour s'excuser) il me trouva ivre morte dans les bras d'Eric, qui l'était aussi. C'est aussi pourquoi, il parvint à transplaner avant que j'ai pu lui dire quoi que ce soit. Et c'est pourquoi, après avoir mis gentiment Eric à la porte, je me retrouvai encore une fois en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Voilà, vous savez tout, et je crois qu'on peut dire sans se tromper que j'ai tout fait foiré entre lui et moi.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Voilà !**_

_**Z'avez aimé, pas aimé, dites le moi dans des reviews, chui en manque ces temps-ci, lol.**__****__**. Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, de conjugaisons (j'ai du mal avec le passé simple, sniff) et même pour les oublis de mot. Seulement il est 00h09 quand j'écris cette ligne précisément et j'ai pas les idées bien claires. D'ailleurs, dès que j'ai fini, je vais me coucher !**_

Quelques petites précisions au sujet de ce chapitre. Quand j'écris : « Hermione s'est retrouvée dans les bras d'Eric… » je veux tout simplement dire que, l'alcool aidant et se trouvant tout les deux à leur goût, ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser ! Et disons que Drago n'a pas vraiment apprécié.

Au sujet de la « condition » : Malefoy perdrait non seulement son héritage (légué par ses ancêtres, donc.) mais aussi son honneur. Ce que je veux dire par là c'est que s'il n'avait pas fais signer le contrat par Hermione et s'il avait continué à la voir, on en aurait fait un exemple, il aurait un peu été la honte de la famille, du style : « Fais signer ce contrat par ta fiancée sinon du va finir comme Drago Malefoy ».

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que, même si ce n'est pas dit dans le texte, Drago avait l'intention de tout révéler à Hermione en venant chez elle, de se confier.  
Le titre du chapitre est un avant-goût de ce qui vous attends dans le prochain chapitre, où Drago va se consoler bien vite dans les bras d'une autre. Niark niark niark !

Prochain chapitre qui, je pense devrait sortir, pendant les prochaines vacances, et encore c'est pas sûr. La faute à qui, aux profs ! Mais j'essayerai de faire des chapitres un peu plus long, j'ai déjà commencé, ce chapitre fait 4000 mots au lieu des 3000 du dernier, enfin, je crois

Bon j'vous dis à la prochaine, et z'vous fait plein plein de gros bisous baveux !

Sofia, une fille qui adoooore les reviews. ;p


	17. Une psy trop présente bien malgré elle

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ci-présents ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de notre vénérée J.K Rowling .Et je fais cette fic juste pour le plaisir. (ou pour les beaux yeux de Drago) **_

_**Cette fic n'est pas un Dumby/Hermy et encore moins un McGo/Drago comme vous l'avez tous compris.**_

_**Pour ceux qui ne sont (toujours) pas au courant : c'est un Post-Poudlard où Hermione est chargée d'organiser le mariage de notre Serpentard préféré !**__****__**. Et puis j'ai eu une tonne de devoirs avec au moins quatre à cinq contrôles par semaine (si si, j'vous jure !) et trois banalisées. Une de français (13,5/20, chui un peu déçue quand même), et aussi une en Maths et en Allemand (alors que normalement y en a pas en LV2) qui ont eu lieux toute les deux le même jour !**_

Hello you !

Comment va ? Moi très bien, j'ai tout plein de cadeaux pour Noël, j'espère que vous aussi vous avez tout ce que vous vouliez en tout cas, moi c'est bon, lol…  
Bon, pour commencer, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir mis la suite plus tôt, mais mon ordi portable m'a lâché, pas de panique il est de retour depuis le 22 janvier !  
Du coup, pour écrire ce chapitre, ça a été un peu galère, faut dire qu'un ordi pour 3, c'est pas super, on y a pas forcément accès quand on veut.

En plus j'étais hyper hyper occuppée avec mes 2200 pages et quelques à lire…Bon vous me direz, c'est moi qui voulait les lire, c'est pas des livres imposés par le lycée. Nan, en fait, c'est une saga que j'ai découverte y' a pas longtemps et je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu vivre sans jusqu'à maintenant. Il s'agit de « Twilight », vous connaissez ? C'est une histoire d'amour entre un vampire qu'on aimerait toutes avoir rien que pour nous et une banale humaine. J'ai adoré, c'est tellement bien que je les ai tous lu en 2 jours ! Bon, je crois que j'ai fait assez de promo, lol. Je vais m'arrêter là

Au sujet de ce chapitre, pour la première est sûrement la dernière fois, sauf si ça vous plais, Drago sera en partie narrateur. Si c'est vraiment aussi horrible que je le pense, je pourrai toujours réécrire le chapitre. De toute façon, pour le prochain c'est Hermione qui s'y colle, à moins que vous ayez vraiment adoré celui-là. Il faudra me le dire dans une review histoire que je sache ce que vous en pensez. Au fait, j'ai lu celles que vous m'avez envoyées pour le précédent chapitre, merci beaucoup !

Enjoy !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 15 :Une psy un peu trop présente malgré elle…

_Je ne savais pas ce qui me faisait le plus mal, le fait que Drago ne soit pas prêt à renoncer à sa fortune pour moi (bah oui, sinon il ne m'aurait pas proposé de signer ce contrat et aurait tout simplement continué à me voir, malgré cette « condition », quitte à perdre sa fortune) ou bien le fait que ce soit un ami à lui qui me l'apprenne. S'il m'en avait parlé lui-même, j'aurais rechignée pour la forme mais j'aurais fini par comprendre. Mais le fait est qu'il ne m'en a __pas__ parlé, qu'il a délibérément décidé de me faire croire qu'il n'avait pas confiance en moi, quitte à ce que je me remette en question, plutôt que de tout simplement me dire la vérité. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose à ce moment-là, boire pour oublier. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Drago transplana sans prévenir dans mon appartement (sûrement pour s'excuser) il me trouva ivre morte dans les bras d'Eric, qui l'était aussi. C'est aussi pourquoi, il parvint à transplaner avant que j'ai pu lui dire quoi que ce soit. Et c'est pourquoi, après avoir mis gentiment Eric à la porte, je me retrouvai encore une fois en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Voilà, vous savez tout, et je crois qu'on peut dire sans se tromper que j'ai tout fait foiré entre lui et moi._

« Je n'ai jamais été très doué en ce qui concerne l'amour. Faire l'amour, oui, mais _aimer_, c'est une autre histoire. Généralement, coucher avec ces greluches qui n'en veulent qu'à mon argent et à ma gueule d'ange ne me dérange pas, ce n'est pas comme si elles m'intéressaient vraiment. Je n'ai jamais aimé m'attacher, pas le temps et pas envie. Je n'aime pas trop les prises de têtes et je ne vois pas ce qu'une relation à long terme pourrait m'apporter d'autre. Je sais que cela peut paraître improbable, mais ce type de relation m'a toujours suffit jusqu'à maintenant.  
- Jusqu'à maintenant ?  
- Oui, jusqu'à maintenant. Mais depuis que je l'ai revu, je ne suis plus le même. _Elle_ m'a fait quelque chose, c'est la seule explication un tant soit peu plausible, je m'en rends compte à présent.  
- Pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est la seule chose plausible ? Est-il tellement improbable que vous soyez…simplement…amoureux d'elle ?  
- Evidemment que c'est impossible, tout nous oppose ! Déjà, rien qu'à Poudlard, nos différences étaient flagrantes. _Elle_ faisait partie intégrante du Trio d'Or de ces maudits Bouffondors et j'étais le leader des Serpentards. _Elle_ est une Sang-de…..une fille de Moldus et je suis l'héritier d'une des plus anciennes et prestigieuses familles de Sang-Purs. Et puis, c'est l'archétype même de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, elle lit tout le temps, elle levait toujours la main en cours, c'en est énervant ! Vous voyez ? On est le yin et le yang, le Bien et le Mal, le loup et l'agneau, bref on est tout bonnement incompatibles.  
- Pourtant, quand vous l'avez revu, vous avez fait abstraction de tout cela, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, et c'est ça le problème !  
- Je ne vois pas où est le problème.  
- Le problème, c'est que j'étais prêt à tout sacrifier pour elle, j'étais prêt à renoncer à mon argent, mon honneur, bref tout ce qui me caractérise, rien que pour elle et qu'elle m'a remercié en embrassant un de mes plus proche amis !  
- Je vois. Quand vous dites que vous étiez prêt à tout sacrifier, que voulez-vous dire ?  
- Etre un Malefoy signifie avoir beaucoup de responsabilités et l'une d'elles stipule que je dois épouser une femme de mon rang, une Sang-Pure. Hermione ne remplissait pas ces conditions et le seul moyen que j'avais pour l'épouser sans être déshérité et tout le tintouin était qu'elle signe un fichu contrat. Seulement au moment ou j'allais tout lui expliquer, lui dire qu'elle n'était pas obligée de le signer, je la trouve en train d'embrasser ce prétendu ami !  
- Lui avez-vous laissé le temps de s'expliquer, avez-vous parlés ensemble ?  
- Pour dire quoi ? Un truc du style : « Dis moi chérie, peux-tu me dire pourquoi je t'ai retrouvé ivre morte sur le point d'embrasser Nicolas en rentrant ? ». Non, très peu pour moi, j'ai transplané directement à mon manoir.  
- A-t-elle essayé de vous joindre depuis ?  
- Oui, elle m'a envoyé un hibou tous les jours jusqu'à il y a environ trois semaines.  
- Pourquoi a-t-elle arrêtée de vous écrire ?  
- Disons que la photo de moi avec une blonde sulfureuse en première page a du lui faire comprendre que ses hiboux étaient inutiles, dis-je sarcastiquement.  
- Vous êtes sortis avec une autre femme alors qu'elle voulait s'expliquer ?  
- Avec six en fait, deux par semaines environ. Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, je n'ai jamais été très doué en ce qui concerne l'amour, alors après qu'elle m'ait brisé le cœur, je suis aussitôt repassé à l'ancienne méthode.  
- Je comprends mieux maintenant, monsieur Malefoy. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons continuer aujourd'hui, c'est l'heure et mon prochain client m'attend, mais je dois dire que pour une première séance, c'était plutôt concluant. Mais, si je puis me permettre, qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à venir me voir ?  
- Mon meilleur ami Blaise m'a menacé de me faire venir ici « à coup de pieds dans le derrière, si il le faut » si je ne venais pas vous voir de mon propre chef, soupirai-je.  
Elle rit et je vis deux adorables fossettes se dessiner sur son adorable visage.  
- Apparemment, votre ami s'inquiète pour vous.  
- Non, il a seulement peur que sa femme soit mon prochain rencard, plaisantai-je en me levant. Pour tout vous dire, cet entretien n'a pas été aussi horrible que je le pensais, dis-je mettant ainsi un terme à cette séance. Au revoir docteur Mansfield.  
- Au revoir monsieur Malefoy, répondit-elle en me souriant. Viendrez-vous au rendez vous de vendredi prochain ? cria-t-elle alors que je m'éloignais dans le couloir.  
- Seulement si la femme de Blaise refuse mes avances, lui répondis-je en lui faisant un sourire charmeur complété par un clin d'œil. J'eu le temps de la voir rougir et de passer sa main dans ses cheveux blond nerveusement, juste avant de tourner vers la sortie. Pour tout vous dire, je crois que je vais aller à la prochaine séance.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Elle est blonde ou brune ?  
- Elle est rousse cette fois-ci, il a sûrement eu envie de changer.  
- Franchement Hermione, je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends pour aller le voir et lui dire ses quatre vérités à celui-là !  
- Je ne vois pas ce que changerait le fait qu'il sache ce que je pense de lui. De toute façon, en me voyant il va certainement faire demi-tour ou même mieux, transplaner en enfer, je suis persuadée que son meilleur ami Satan lui a réservé une place bien au chaud.  
- Satan ? Qui est-ce ?  
- Bof, laisse tomber Ginny, ce n'est qu'un mythe moldu.  
- Tu sais, je ne pense pas que rester ici à rien faire soit la meilleure solution, selon moi il n'y en a que trois :  
Petit a : tout faire pour lui pourrir la vie et te venger.  
Petit b : te battre pour le récupérer.  
Et petit c : transplaner en Papouasie et vivre en recluse, totalement coupée du monde.  
- Pourquoi la Papouasie ? demandai-je étonnée.  
- C'est bien le seul endroit où tu ne le verras pas faire la couverture des magazines tout les jours avec une fille différente à chaque fois, me répondit-elle avec un sourire désolé et en jetant le maudit journal à la poubelle.

Mon grognement fut la seule réponse qu'elle reçut. En vérité, je n'avais aucune envie de me venger, je m'en voulais trop pour ça. Comment avais-je pus succomber comme une vulgaire midinette au charme de Nicolas ! Bien évidemment, il était tout aussi gêné que moi et il s'en voulait également ; c'est pourquoi il tentait depuis un mois de tout expliquer à Drago. J'avais essayé de mon côté, mais ce vil serpent étant du genre rancunier, il ne répondit à aucun de mes hiboux et s'arrangea pour m'éviter consciencieusement à chaque fois que je voulus lui parler. J'ai donc essayé, en vain, de lui parler. Je parle au passé, car j'ai arrêté il y a trois semaines. Pourquoi ? Disons que le voir en première page de _Sorcière Hebdo_ aux côté d'une réplique version Sang-Pur et blonde d'Angelina Jolie m'a très légèrement refroidie. Et depuis, il enchaîne les conquêtes, sans se soucier de ce que je pouvais éprouver. Parce-que, bien évidemment, j'étais toujours amoureuse de lui, même si je faisais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour l'oublier, lui, et son physique de rêve. Mais il y avait une chose que je n'avais pas prévue…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Quoi ?!  
- Une source anonyme a rendue l'affaire publique Blaise, tu m'as très bien compris. Je…je…je crois, non, je suis _sûr_, que, qui que soit cette source, je vais la tuer !!! rugis-je  
- Ne commet pas d'acte que tu pourrais regretter plus tard.  
- Si je la tue, je te promets que je ne le regretterai pas !  
- Ce n'est sûrement pas si dramatique que ça, voyons…  
- Pas si dramatique ?! Pas si dramatique ?! Tu n'as qu'as aller leur dire Blaise ! rétorquai-je en montrant la horde de journalistes qui campaient depuis plus de trois heures devant mon manoir.  
- Bon, d'accord, c'est une catastrophe, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil dehors. Mais, reprit-il en voyant mon air désespéré, il n'est pas trop tard pour arranger les choses, non ? Qu'est-ce que cette source a dit aux journalistes exactement ?  
- Tout Blaise, soufflai-je.  
Je me lassai tomber sur le canapé avec un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu dans la main et je repris :  
« Elle a raconté comment j'avais engagé Hermione pour qu'elle organise mon mariage. Comment j'étais tombé amoureux d'Hermione, le fait qu'Hermione et moi avions vécut une histoire d'amour secrète pendant deux semaines. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle leur a dit que j'avais quitté Hermione pour ne pas être déshérité !  
- Effectivement, c'est mauvais. Mais qu'en pense Granger ?  
- Elle n'est pas au courant, mais je crois qu'elle ne va pas tarder à le savoir.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je pense que la horde de journalistes lui posant des questions devant son appartement va lui mettre la puce à l'oreille et je te pari que d'ici cinq minutes, elle transplanera ici, furieuse contre moi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Mais qu'est-ce que… Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que font ces journalistes ici ?! »  
Vous comprendrez ma surprise lorsqu'en me dirigeant vers chez moi, après avoir mangé chez Harry et Ginny, je me retrouvais nez à nez avec une meute de journalistes !

« Miss Granger, est-il vrai que vous avez tout fait pour briser LE couple de l'année ??  
- Hein ? Je…de quoi voulez-vous parler ?!  
- Vous avez bien séduit Drago Malfoy sans aucun scrupule alors qu'il était fiancé à Helena Roe, non ?  
- Quoi ?! Mais je…  
- Qu'est-ce que ça fait de détruire le bonheur d'une femme ?  
- Comment avez-vous réussie à faire en sorte qu'il s'intéresse à vous ?  
- Avez-vous utilisé un des filtres d'amour en vente dans la boutique des jumeaux Weasley ?  
- Est-il vrai que vous vous êtes fait tatouer son nom sur votre poitrine ?  
- Avez-vous couché avec lui ?  
- Est-il un aussi bon coup qu'on le prétend ? »

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Je ne pouvais, et ne voulait pas répondre aux questions qui fusaient de toutes parts du groupe de journalistes qui était devant moi. Comment Drago avait-il pu leur raconter tout cela, le fait de sortir avec trois filles par semaine ne lui suffisait donc pas ? Il fallait en plus qu'il ruine ma réputation, ma vie ? Il était temps qu'on règle nos comptes lui et moi. Et furieuse comme j'étais, seul un de nous deux en sortirai vivant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Hermione sonna à la grille, je me demandai stupidement pourquoi elle n'avait pas directement transplanée à l'intérieur. Puis je me souvins qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte du manoir Malefoy. Comme pour Poudlard, mais version magie noire.  
« Merci _papa_ » marmonnai-je  
Heureusement pour elle, j'avais réussi à chasser la horde de journalistes quelques instants auparavant en menaçant de leur jeter un magnifique sort de ma composition juste après avoir réussi à leur soutirer le nom de cette maudite source. Elle put donc entrer par la porte principale sans à avoir à répondre à leurs questions gênantes. Lorsqu'elle apparut devant moi, je sus immédiatement que j'étais mal barré. Elle affichait une tête du style Je-Vais-Te-Tuer-Et-Tu-Auras-Très-Mal-Alors-Prends-Garde-A-Toi.

« _Malefoy_, je peux savoir ce que veux dire tout ceci ? »

Oh par Merlin ! J'étais _vraiment_ mal barré, le ton calme et difficilement contrôlé et le fait qu'elle m'appelle par nom n'annonçait rien qui vaille. Mais faisait appel à mon sarcasme légendaire, c'est d'une voix moqueuse et avec un air goguenard que je répondis en insistant sur son prénom :

« Si tu formais une phrase plus complète, j'aurai moins de mal à te comprendre _Hermione_.  
- Qu'est-ce que ces maudits journalistes faisaient chez moi et comment se fait-il qu'ils soient au courant de tout ? Enfin, comment se fait-il qu'ils soient au courant d'une version déformée ? rajouta-t-elle en grimaçant.  
- Oh _ça_, dis-je sans tenir compte du fait qu'elle avait l'air à deux doigts de m'égorger, je crois que tu peux remercier mon ex-fiancée.

- Je…ton ex-fiancée ?! »

Dire qu'elle avait l'air surprise serait un euphémisme. Ses yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes et sa bouche grande ouverte. A la voir, on devinait tout de suite qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné mon ex-fiancée d'être responsable de ce désastre. A vrai dire, elle avait l'air de penser que c'était… non, se pourrait-il que j'ai quelque chose qui me permettrait de tourner la situation à mon avantage ?

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que c'était moi, _chérie _? »

Elle rougit, ce qui me donna immédiatement ma réponse. Intérieurement j'étais ravi, j'allais pouvoir la faire culpabiliser un peu, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.  
**(ndla : Muahaha ! Drago ! Drago ! Drago!)  
**Je pris un air déçu, bien qu'en fait je jubilais.

« Tu me crois vraiment capable de ça ? demandai-je (faussement) peiné.  
- Je, non, je... Rooh oui, c'est vrai, je pensais que c'était toi, et alors ?! s'emporta-t-elle, ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas plausible, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire penser que j'étais responsable ? demandai-je sérieusement.  
- Oh, ne fais pas l'innocent veux-tu ! Tu m'évites alors que je tente de m'expliquer et tu sors avec toutes ces…ces…ces bimbos et je…  
- Quoi ?  
- Ecoute, ajouta-t-elle, je t'aimais et tu n'as pas hésité à me briser le cœur sans me laisser m'expliquer.

_Aimais. _Elle avait dit « Je _t'aimais_ ». Du passé. Mon visage ne trahissait aucuns sentiments, mais mon cœur se serra malgré moi.

- Tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air amoureuse de moi lorsque tu étais dans les bras de Nicolas, répondis-je froidement.  
- J'étais ivre ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et j'étais déçue également, ajouta-t-elle après quelques instants.  
- Déçue ?  
- Je… j'étais déçue que ce soit Nicolas qui me révèle la véritable raison pour laquelle tu voulais me faire signer ce contrat. »

J'aurais du m'y attendre. J'aurais du prévoir que Nicolas lui dirais tout.

« J'allais tout t'avouer Hermione, soupirai-je en passant la main dans mes cheveux. Ce soir-là, je m'apprêtais à tout te dire.  
- Je…je sais, je m'en doutais un peu, avoua-t-elle. Mais tu t'es enfui avant même que j'ai pu m'expliquer ! Et tu m'as évitée et…et tu es sortis avec toutes ses femmes pendant que moi je m'en voulais et tu m'as brisé le cœur !…Je…Ecoute, je ne supporte plus cette situation, qu'allons-nous faire ?  
- Je pense qu'il faut donner une interview, conclu-je d'un air désinvolte.  
- Une interview?  
- Oui, histoire que les journalistes nous laissent tranquilles et qu'on reprenne le cours de nos vies, expliquai-je. Et j'ai bien l'intention de rendre une visite à cette chère Helena.  
- Oh, _ça_. A vrai dire, hésita-t-elle, je ne parlais pas de ça lorsque je te demandais ce que nous allions faire.  
- Je sais bien, j'essayais juste de trouver un moyen d'éviter ta question.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, je ne sais pas, nous avons tout les deux des torts et je…bon d'accord, _j'ai_ surtout des torts, admis-je. Je suis désolé d'être sortit avec toutes ces greluches sans cervelle. Mais j'étais en colère ! De toute façon ça n'a plus aucune importance, vu que tu ne m'aimes plus. Et à ce sujet, je dois te dire que de toute façon, je…  
- Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime plus, je te reproche juste ton manque de confiance ! s'emporta-t-elle.  
- Confiance ?... Confiance ?! Comment suis-je sensé avoir confiance en une femme qui embrasse un de mes amis ?!  
- J'étais ivre ! Et toi, tu n'as pas fais mieux, dès que tu as pu, tu as enchainé les conquêtes sans même t'inquiéter de ce que je pourrais éprouver ! Tu veux savoir ce que je crois ? Je crois que ce baiser n'était qu'une excuse pour redevenir un coureur de jupons !  
- Un coureur de jupon ? demandai-je d'une voix sourde.  
- Oui un coureur de jupon ! Tu sais bien, quelqu'un incapable d'éprouver quoi que ce soit pour une femme à part du désir !  
- C'est là où tu te trompe Hermione, je t'ai aimé moi aussi, dis-je en insistant sur l'emploi du passé histoire qu'elle sache elle aussi ce que ça fait de l'entendre. Mais ce n'est plus le cas. Heureusement, tu n'as pas réussie à me dégouter de toute la gente féminine. Et même si j'ai enchainé les conquêtes d'un soir, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Une femme intelligente, belle, qui me correspond et avec qui je vois un futur, menti-je. Elle est psy et je l'ai rencontrée grâce à Blaise, une sorte de rendez-vous arrangé, rajoutai-je en grimaçant, mais qui a bien tourné.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Il a rencontré quelqu'un. Une autre femme. Une avec qui il pourrait vraiment vivre quelque chose, une qui aura ce que je n'aurais jamais. Comment vais-je faire Mlle Mansfield ?  
- Voyons, qui vous dit que c'est vrai ?  
- Il m'a invité à la rencontrer vendredi prochain ! me lamentai-je comme une enfant.  
- Je vois, dit-elle. Mlle Granger, comment se fait-il que je ne connaisse toujours pas le nom dudit jeune homme ?  
- Disons, que vous le connaissez déjà, pas directement, ajoutai-je précipitamment en voyant son regard étonné. Plutôt au travers des magazines, marmonnai-je d'un ton trop bas pour être entendue.

Oui, j'étais bien chez une psy. Comme en étais-je venue à voir une psy ? C'est Ginny qui me l'a conseillée, cela ne pouvait que me faire du bien d'après elle.

- Pourquoi n'allez-vous donc pas-lui dire ce que vous avez sur le cœur ?  
- Avez-vous déjà aimé ou été attirée par un coureur de jupons ?

Elle passa sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux blonds et ses joues prirent une belle teinte rosée.

- Je suppose que oui, conclu-je. Est-ce que vous vous voyez lui déballer ce que vous avez sur le cœur ?  
- Il vrai que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais dans le cas présent, vous n'avez rien à perdre.  
- Si, rétorquai-je butée, ma dignité.  
- Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas approfondir ce sujet aujourd'hui, c'est la fin de la séance. Je propose qu'on se revoie samedi, vous me raconterez le diner passé avec lui et cette mystérieuse jeune femme.  
- Très bien, à samedi dans ce cas. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'attendais depuis une bonne dizaine de minute lorsque la secrétaire m'annonça que la dernière séance venait de prendre fin. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers son bureau où je la trouvai en train de ranger ses affaires dans son sac.

« Toujours aussi craquante »pensai-je.

Je m'appuyai contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés et fis mon plus beau sourire tout en lançant d'une voix charmeuse :

« J'ai toujours voulus me faire psychanalyser lors d'un diner aux chandelles, ça vous tente ?  
- Mr Malefoy ? sursauta-telle. Je ne vous avez pas entendu arriver, dit-elle doucement. Et je ne pense pas que diner avec vous soit une bonne chose.  
- Et pourquoi donc ? demandai-je d'une voix grave et à en juger par sa tête, terriblement sexy.  
- Vous me l'avez dit vous-même lors d'une séance, vous êtes un coureur de jupons et mon patient de surcroît.  
- Si il le faut, je suis près à me passer de mes séances avec vous rien que pour ce diner, plaisantai-je. Bien que ne plus vous voir tous les mardi me manquera.

Elle était sur le point de céder.

- Ce n'est qu'un diner, ça ne vous engage à rien, si il ne vous plaît pas vous n'aurez qu'à doubler le prix des séances pour vous venger.

Elle rit et répondit après quelques secondes de réflexion :

- Très bien, quand ?  
- Que dites-vous de vendredi ? Je passerai vous prendre à huit heure, il y aura trois de mes amis, dont deux que vous connaissez déjà : Blaise et Pansy.  
- D'accord, va pour vendredi.  
- Va pour vendredi, conclu-je satisfais.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Moi je n'ai que deux choses à dire :  
- Drago, prend garde à toi !  
- Revieeeeeew plizzzzz !**_

Nan sérieux, j'ai vraiment besoin que vous me dites ce que vous en pensez, parce-que la dernière fois j'en ai pas eu beaucoup, même si je les ai appréciées. Et du coup, je sais pas si ça vous plait. Là j'en ai d'autant plus besoin parce-que selon ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, Drago pourrait être en partie narrateur au prochain chapitre et peut-être même pour le reste de la fic…

Allez, une 'tite review pour la bonne cause, lol…

P.S : La suite, je ne sais pas quand, peut-être pendant les vacs, peut-être après, ça dépend des devoirs et de mon inspiration. Au fait, waouh! J'ai environs 4200 et quelques mots pour ce chapitre, la prochaine fois j'essaierai d'en faire 5000! Promis ;)


End file.
